


Dolce Far Niente

by EvavH



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvavH/pseuds/EvavH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is enjoying a short break in Tuscany when he is asked to teach summer school at the university of Siena. He gladly accepts. This will give him the opportunity to prolong his stay and engulf himself in the Italian way of life. He didn't expect that the biggest pleasure of that life turned out to be a blue eyed American named Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent several summers in Tuscany, Italy and I am in love with the landscape, the villages, towns and its people. It is every bit as stunning in reality as presented to us in books and movies. I just couldn't resist to have Harvey and Mike walk the streets of this beautiful part of the world. Hope you will enjoy.
> 
> As always, I owe a big 'Thank You' to my beloved betareader Stetsonblack. <3 
> 
> And 'Grazie' to Ciccipingu who has been so kind as to help me with the Italian phrases.

Harvey checked his watch. The plane was about to descend on Rome. He looked out the small window and saw the ancient city of seven hills laying beneath him. Going back to Italy always felt like going home. He loved the country, the warm and passionate people with their impeccable taste in fashion, the gorgeous landscape, the food, the wine; the rich cultural history that breathed from every ancient street and building. 

He was looking forward to meeting his Italian friends again. He was going to stay in the beautiful town of Siena, located in the heart of Tuscany. He had been there three times before and during his stays he had gotten to know some of the locals very well. The thought of endless evenings at big outdoor tables filled with delicious food and wine, and having passionate debates about love and life, that were undoubtedly awaiting him, made Harvey smile. 

The small lights above his seat switched on and the familiar little ping sounded to warn the passengers that the plane was about to start its descent. He buckled up and switched off his phone.

At Fiumicino airport he picked up his car to start his 170 mile ride to the city of Siena. Whenever he was in Italy he just couldn’t resist renting a Ferrari Cabriolet. When in Rome.... 

Driving to his hotel should take no more than two and a half hours, which meant he should arrive in the early evening. Although he was tired, he somehow always gained energy from the sights and smells of the stunning Italian countryside so the ride wouldn’t be a problem. 

Steering his Ferrari down the A1 highway he left the city of Rome behind him and after two hours, he turned off the A1 to drive into the heart of Tuscany. 

The sun was starting to set by the time he reached Siena and the surrounding hills were alight with a soft golden glow. It was a dreamy, almost majestic landscape that Harvey never grew tired of. He drove his car up the hills to the ancient city and parked it at the hotel. He got his luggage out, checked in, took a quick shower, and changed into a fresh pair of clothes.

He left the hotel and headed towards the town main square through the small streets that always stayed cool even on the hottest of days. The streets were so narrow that the ancient houses seemed to embrace each other when you looked up and the sun barely kissed the pavement. 

He turned the corner and descended down the steep stairs to the Piazza del Campo. He smiled. 

Home.

The town square was busy. The terraces that surrounded more than half of the square were filled with tourists. Harvey crossed the square, and like always he marveled at the idea that he was following in the footsteps of people like Michelangelo, who used to live and work here. He entered another narrow street just left from the impressive town hall that had been overlooking the shell-shaped square since the early thirteen hundreds. 

Upon entering a small restaurant Harvey was warmly greeted by Luciano, the owner of the establishment. He gave Harvey a big hug and kissed him on both cheeks--an Italian habit Harvey was finally getting used to.

“Buongiorno, Luciano, come stai?” 

Luciano rewarded him with a big smile. “I see you haven’t forgotten your Italian lessons. Very good. We will teach you more.” The man pulled back a chair from one of the tables close to the kitchen. “Sit, I am going to make you my famous linguine myself.” He looked at the waitress standing behind the bar, a beautiful Italian girl. “Sophia, vino rosso per Harvey.” 

She smiled when she saw Harvey and immediately poured a ridiculous amount of wine in a glass and brought it over. “Harvey, how nice to see you again.” Her eyes beamed with delight. 

Harvey knew better than to flirt with her, because apart from the fact that she was way too young for him, she also happened to be Luciano’s daughter. However, pretending not to notice that she was gorgeous would also be an insult to the big friendly Italian who, if he wanted to, could probably snap Harvey’s neck like a twig. “Sophia, you truly are becoming the most beautiful woman of Siena. And I hear that you’re entering law school this year? Brains and beauty; that is a combination that will get you anywhere.” 

She winked at him. “All the way from New York to Siena, right?” 

Luciano raised one eyebrow while trying to figure out if he had just heard his daughter flirt with the American lawyer. But she turned on her heel and walked away before her father might reach the right conclusion.

......

It was past midnight before Luciano finally let Harvey go. Feeling pleasantly light-headed from the delicious wine, he stepped into the warm summer night. The street lanterns cast shadows on the ancient walls and the old cobblestones. The town was quiet apart from the sound of voices, music, and the tingling sounds of glass and cutlery from the restaurants and bars. No traffic, no sirens, no noise. 

The stroll back to the hotel was a perfect end to a perfect evening. The food had been Italian food at its best; simple, fresh, and absolutely divine. The conversation had been, well... Italian. They had laughed, discussed, and finally agreed on the matters that Italians were passionate about; politics, love, wine, food, and soccer. 

God, he loved being back. When he entered the lobby of the grand and lavish hotel he wondered why he only took a week off. Why not stay longer? He had worked almost non stop the last years and the occasional week to Italy had been his only escape. He decided that he would seriously entertain the thought of prolonging his stay after a good night’s sleep.

.......

The next morning, while having a strong, hot espresso at the small coffee shop just around the corner of his hotel that was always packed with Italians, his phone rang. He had to dig it out of his jacket, and while he did, a quick calculation told him that it was three o'clock in the morning in New York, so either all Hell had broken loose at the office or it was one of his local friends. 

Finally able to pull the phone out, he looked at the screen and to his relief he found that it was Luciano.

Harvey expected an invitation to a family dinner, but the conversation took a very unexpected turn. Not that he wasn't invited at the dinner table with the whole family that evening, but Luciano had another request. One that put a big smile on Harvey's face. It was the perfect answer to his own question on whether he should prolong his stay or not.

"Grazie, Luciano. Of course, I'd be honored. Yes, I'll be at your house at seven. Ciao."

He put his phone down, stretched lazily, and ordered another espresso. That was settled. He was going to spend his summer in Tuscany. And Jessica might agree because she would surely appreciate the status that came with one of her lawyers teaching summer school at the University of Siena.

Unfortunately Jessica didn’t. But there was a reason why Harvey was considered the best closer in New York. Eventually she gave in to a stay of six weeks on the condition he would come back in case of an immediate emergency and that he kept his Mondays free to handle all of the affairs concerning Pearson Hardman. And the sworn promise that he would find an associate when he was back in the States.

…...

 

Harvey spent his day putting his credit card to good use in all the little shops filled with handmade shoes and bags, designer watches, sunglasses, tailored shirts, and ties. Harvey smiled when he imagined how much Rene would like it here. The man would have an absolute field day. 

He had lunch in a restaurant placed on the outskirts of town with a stunning view over the hills that were thick with luscious green and endless rows of vineyards and olive trees. 

After the delicious lunch he strolled back to his hotel. When he was in Italy there was another custom that he embraced. Siesta. When he woke up after a relaxing dreamless sleep he took a long refreshing shower, changed into one of his new Italian designer jeans and handmade shirts, and walked over to the parking lot to pick up his car. 

Luciano lived just outside Siena and it was a fifteen minute drive to the old farmhouse that Luciano’s family had lived in for centuries. When Harvey arrived he was greeted by Luciano’s four grandchildren and their two dogs. Harvey loved the place. He always felt like he stepped back in time. Francesca, Luciano’s wife, came out of the kitchen to welcome him with a warm hug. She was over fifty but still one of the most beautiful women Harvey had ever seen. 

“Harvey, I’m so glad to see you again. How is my favorite American? Did you find yourself a good wife yet?” she said while she looked at him with a smile in her dark eyes. When he shook his head, she sighed. “It’s such a waste. Good men like you are hard to find Harvey. You could make a woman very happy.” When he just smiled at her she looked at him pensively. “Harvey Specter, I get the distinct impression that there is something you are not telling me.” 

He gave her a kiss on her cheek. “Francesca, how could I ever hide anything from you?” 

Before she could answer Luciano came in from the garden. “Harvey! Don’t you steal my wife,” he said with a wide grin. 

Francesca watched as the two men walked over to the vineyards where Luciano was going to show Harvey how well his grapes were doing. She had a feeling that the handsome American was hiding something. 

“He’s gay.” The voice of her daughter startled Francesca. 

Surprised, Francesca looked at her. “Why would you say that?” 

Sophia shrugged her shoulders. “Because he just is,” she said in a matter of fact tone. Then she frowned. “Do you think papa would mind?” 

Her mother pouted her lips. “Mmm, I don’t think so. He really likes Harvey. And your father has no issues with gay men. In fact, maybe he would feel better about Harvey being your summer teacher at law school. He told me yesterday that he got the impression that you were flirting with him.” 

Her daughter chuckled “Of course I was.” When her mother frowned at her she smiled. “Come on mama, what woman wouldn’t?” Her mother sighed. She couldn't really come up with a good answer to counter that question. And, if he really was gay, and she tended to agree with her daughter, it was harmless anyway.

While Francesca set the table outside on the big terrace overlooking their vineyards, she imagined that the classes at summer school would fill up very quickly once word got out that the new teacher was a successful and handsome New York lawyer. She heard the two men approaching and she looked up from placing the glasses and bottles of wine on the table. Harvey just got better looking every year. She smiled. If the word about his arrival were to be accompanied by a picture it would be hard to find an empty seat in the college hall. 

Harvey was glad he'd remembered just in time the amount of food and wine that Francesca would feed him before he'd left the hotel. He had told the receptionist he wouldn't be in that night. He would never be able to keep his alcohol level under the legal limit, so he couldn't drive back. But the farmhouse had ample rooms and Francesca had already set up the best one for Harvey. She walked up to the room with him and leaned against the doorpost while he glanced around the room, marveled at the stunning view and finally sat on the bed.

"Like it?" she pointed at a door left from his bed. "There is a private bathroom through that door." 

"Like it? I Love it. Can't I just rent this room?"

She smiled. "I am glad you like it so much because Luciano and I discussed it, and since you will be staying for six weeks, we believe you need a home instead of a hotel. You're welcome to stay here. It will give me the chance to take care of you, and the whole family would love to have you around."

Apart from Sophia they had two more daughters and a son. Eliza, who was fourteen, and Laura, who was married to Julian, one of the kindest people Harvey had ever met. They had one child. And the son, Franco, who was married to a stunning beauty from Florence, Helena. They had three children. All twelve of them lived on the farm.

Harvey smiled blissfully. Francesca taking good care of him meant that he had to find a gym very quickly but then again there was a huge pool behind the house and he could help out Luciano. 

This trip was getting better by the minute. "I would love to stay but only if you let me pay for room and board."

Francesca looked insulted. "Harvey! You are staying and don't you dare insult me like that. We don't charge our friends." But she knew he would feel obligated so she continued, "I am sure Luciano would appreciate your help in the vineyards and maybe you can help him on some legal matters. You know how he feels about lawyers, but he trusts you."

Harvey knew it would be no use to argue so he gratefully accepted her offer. Looking very pleased, Francesca closed the door behind them while they headed back down to join the rest of the family already gathered round the table. “You can pick up your luggage tomorrow after you’ve been to the university. So I expect you to consider this your temporary home from now on.“

When he stepped outside he caught the inquisitive look that Luciano threw at Francesca. When she nodded, he raised his glass, wearing a big smile. “Benvenuti a casa nostra, Harvey. Now sit down. We must eat.”


	2. Blue Monday

The next morning Harvey parked his Ferrari just outside the University. He was welcomed at the entrance by the head of the Law faculty, Roberto Guerrini.  
  
“Mister Specter, welcome! What a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
Harvey shook his hand. “The pleasure is all mine.”  
  
Roberto gestured Harvey to enter.”Please come on in.”  
  
They walked the halls of the ancient building while Roberto enthusiastically explained the background to their request. “We work together with Tulane Law school from New Orleans and our goal is to develop the world’s best program for the study of the complex and fascinating relationship between international law, art, and cultural property. Since we know you are considered one of the best lawyers in New York with a love for art and our beloved Italy, we couldn’t believe our luck when we were told you were staying in Siena and that you would be prepared to teach a few summer classes.”  
  
He opened the door to an office. “You can use this as your office during your stay. I know it’s not exactly New York high rise but I hope it will do for a few weeks.”  
  
Saying that it was not exactly like his office at Pearson Hardman would be grossly understating it. No glass windows with spectacular views and designer furniture, but thick walls, wooden beams, stone floor, and a desk that was probably standing there since Columbus first set foot on American soil. He could see the courtyard through the window. _Oh man, Louis would die of envy if he could see me here._  
  
“It will do just fine. And it makes a very welcome change.”  
  
They both sat down and Roberto talked him through the details of what was expected of him.  
Roberto was very passionate about his work and Harvey always liked that in people. It meant they were eager and always striving to get better. Roberto was also very smart and kind. Harvey knew he would get along with the man just fine.  
  
Although Harvey was pretty confident that he would be able to grab and keep the attention of his future students, he did realize that he had to expand his knowledge of European and specifically Italian law.  
  
But Roberto had found the perfect solution to cover that lack in practical knowledge.  
  
“We have a young American working here. He is very talented. He came here a year ago and liked it so much that he stayed on. He has an eidetic memory. He can literally recite every book he has ever read. And that includes every _Italian_ lawbook. “  
  
Harvey raised his eyebrows. He had heard of people with extraordinary memories, but reciting an Italian lawbook seemed impossible.  
  
Roberto continued enthusiastically, ignoring Harvey’s sceptical gaze. “He will be your assistant for the coming six weeks. He speaks Italian, studied American law, and knows everything there is to know about this school. I am sure he will prove to be a big help.”  
  
Harvey sincerely doubted it. Sure, it would be absolutely amazing if the guy could tell him all he needed to know about the differences in Italian and American law off the top of his head but Harvey had a very hard time believing it. And he did not like having an assistant. In fact he hated it. With a passion.  
  
They were too slow, too dense, too obedient, too annoying. The last thing he needed was somebody hovering around him while he was here. But it would be incredibly bad mannered to object so Harvey resigned himself to the fact that he had to put up with someone who would probably ruin half the fun. Then again, half the fun here was a lot more than all the fun with Louis.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Roberto checked his watch. “That must be him. May I?”  
Harvey gestured him to go right ahead. It would take some getting used to the fact that this was his office now.  
  
He heard the voice of the American behind him. He spoke to Roberto in fluent Italian.  
Harvey closed his eyes and braced himself. _Don’t be an ass Harvey,_ he told himself. _It’s only for six weeks, it’s not like you have to take him home with you._  
  
He got out of his chair and turned around where he met the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen. And all he could do was wonder whether he could take him home with him.  
  
“Mister Specter? Nice to meet you. I’m Mike Ross and I will be your assistant during your stay.”  
  
Harvey stared at him and it took him a moment to regain some control over his speech again. He took his hand and managed a friendly smile. “Hi, Mike, nice to meet you. Please call me Harvey.”  
  
Mike smiled back at him. “Okay...Harvey. Would you like me to show you around the university?”  
  
Harvey nodded. He wasn’t going to rely on his voice after that smile.  
  
“Great, let’s go.”  
  
Harvey tore away his gaze from that pretty face, breaking the spell, and turned to Roberto. “Thank you so much, Roberto. I feel very privileged to have been given this opportunity. I assure you I will do my utmost to keep up the standards of this university.”  
  
Roberto smiled at him. “I have no doubt you will, Harvey. We are very glad to have you here and if you need anything just let me know.”  
  
…..  
  
Mike had been showing Harvey the beautiful ancient building while telling him about the history of the place. It was amazing. Both the building _and_ Mike. He was like the offline version of Wikipedia. And Harvey thought he was cute, and sexy, and smart, and just overall delicious. And those blue eyes. Harvey honestly couldn’t remember ever seeing eyes that blue. He just wanted to kiss the guy senseless. It wasn’t going to be easy to focus on his work.  
  
But Harvey did detect one tiny problem. Mike was nowhere near gay.  
  
Harvey could pick up on the smallest of signals but there was absolutely nothing radiating from Mike. Well, nothing other than kindness, interest and professional curiosity.  
  
But that wasn’t going to stop Harvey from trying. So when Mike had finished their tour Harvey gave him his most charming smile. “Do you have any plans for the rest of the day? If not, maybe you could tell me where they serve the best lunch. My treat?’  
  
“Sure, I’ll gladly show you around the city. And I know this perfect place where they make the best sandwiches.” Mike smiled at him. “Follow me.”  
  
“Gladly.”  
  
Mike took through the streets crowded with tourists now, passed the breathtaking facade of the cathedral on their way. Mike glanced at him. “Have you ever seen the inside? It is stunning.”  
  
Harvey lied through his teeth. “No, haven’t yet but I’ve been told it’s worth a visit.”  
  
Mike nodded enthusiastically. “If you’d like, I can take you. There is so much to see and I could tell you a bit about it.”  
  
Harvey had no doubt. He’d been in there twice already and Mike was right. It was stunning.  But so was Mike and Harvey wouldn’t mind looking at either of them again. “That would be great. I look forward to it.”  
  
Suddenly Mike stopped in front of a tiny sort of cafe. “Here we are,” he said and stepped inside.  
  
Harvey was about to protest sitting inside on such a gorgeous day but Mike was already gone. He followed Mike inside and found himself in a very long but narrow bar. There was just enough room for one small table on each side. There were no tourists but quite a few locals. Which, in Harvey’s experience, was always a good sign.  
  
Mike apparently came here more often because he was in an animated conversation with a small group of locals enjoying their lunch. The smells coming out of the small kitchen made Harvey’s mouth water. Mike gestured Harvey to follow him as he headed to the back of the place. Mike pushed open another door and Harvey found himself outside again.  
  
They were standing on a small square. It was completely silent. No tourists, no sounds. There were two small alleys leading up to the square, both just wide enough for a person to pass through. There were a few trees, offering shade in the warm afternoon sun.  
  
The small square was surrounded by six buildings on each side, the wooden shutters closed to keep the warm sunlight out. A cat lazily stretched, slightly annoyed by their appearance.  
  
There were three tables with wooden chairs situated underneath the trees. They sat down and Mike smiled at him with a mix of anticipation and slight worry. “You like it? I know it’s not exactly luxurious but I always feel like it’s some sort of secret place like...like, well, I don’t know.”  
  
“Like something Muggles wouldn’t be able to find?” Harvey grinned.  
  
Mike’s eyes widened and a big smile appeared on his face. “Exactly!”  
  
Harvey loved it. Mike was right, it was far from luxurious but he couldn’t care less. It was peaceful and apart from the sounds of the kitchen and the chatter of the people inside, it was quiet. Sunlight drenched the old stone walls in a warm golden glow.  
  
The building on the opposite side of the square was clearly lived in. There was laundry hanging from one of the windows sills. Most of the other windowsills were lined with green pots filled with bright red geraniums. A soccer ball, colors faded from endless hours of play, was lying in the corner of the square next to two piles of old rags that probably served as goalposts. The lazy afternoon warmth seemed to slow down everything to a standstill. But Harvey could imagine that by the time the sun had set, the kids would come out to play, the shutters would be opened and the small square would come back to life with sounds of conversations and cooking flooding in from the windows and children’s voices and laughter playing their games, as it probably had done for hundreds of years.  
  
The trees provided enough shade to make it very pleasant to sit underneath them and Harvey decided that this place was definitely a match to some of the best bars in New York.  
  
“So, Mike, “ Harvey started while taking off his sunglasses. “How did you end up here?”  
  
Mike smiled at the memory.”Because of a gorgeous girl named Gisella. I met her during my vacation and she convinced me to stay.”  
  
Oh great, there was a stunning Italian girlfriend. Just what Harvey didn’t need.  
  
But the smile died out on Mike’s face. “We broke up about two months ago. By that time I already had my job and my apartment and I had made a lot of friends so I didn’t really want to go back to the States. Maybe next winter. Or maybe I’ll just stay here.”  
  
The waiter stepped outside to take their order. Harvey looked at Mike. “Surprise me, Mike.”  
  
Mike ordered for the both of them before continuing. “But how did you end up here?”  
  
“Vacation, just like you. But instead of a gorgeous girl, I was asked by a rather big Italian guy to stay.” Harvey explained how he ended up as a summer teacher.  
  
“I know Luciano. He is a great guy. Makes the best linguine. So, you’re staying at his house? Much better than a hotel. But he lives outside Siena doesn’t he?”  
  
When Harvey nodded, he smiled. “Well, If you ever go out in Siena and you’ve had too much to drink you can always crash at my place. I have an extra bed.”  
  
Somehow the combination of the warm summer sun, those incredible blue eyes and the mention of a bed made Harvey’s imagination paint a very vivid picture that immediately settled in his mind to stay.  
  
He was definitely going out soon. And often.  
  
The waiter stepped outside with a bottle of wine, two glasses and two plates with delicious smelling food.  
  
…..  
  
Three hours later Harvey was driving his Ferrari back to Luciano’s house. He’d picked up his luggage from the hotel after saying goodbye to Mike.  
  
Their lunch had been delicious and the conversation easy and pleasant. Mike was smart, funny and eager to learn. Harvey had thoroughly enjoyed himself and he was determined to make Mike see what he was missing out on by limiting his attention to women before this summer was over.  
  
Harvey thought of those beautiful blue eyes and smiled. He wondered what it would taste like to kiss Mike. 


	3. The First Step

When he arrived at Luciano’s house, Francesca was in the kitchen baking Cantuccini, the small hard almond cookies commonly dipped in one’s cup of coffee. She knew they were Harvey’s favorites. Which reminded him he had to find a good gym. He stepped inside. “Buongiorno, Francesca,” he smiled at her and the delicious smells coming from the oven.  
  
She turned around and a bright smile lit up her face. “My favorite guest! Did you pick up all your luggage?” When he nodded she wiped her hands clean on her apron. “Come on, I’ll show you where you can find clean towels and extra pillows.”  
  
When he was finished unpacking, Harvey headed back downstairs.   
  
Francesca had made coffee. “Come and sit with me. Tell me about university.”  
  
Harvey followed her outside and sat down on one of the long wooden benches that aligned the table. While gazing at the perfect view he had over the city of Siena amidst the sloping hills, he dipped a freshly baked cookie in his strong, delicious coffee, took a bite, and thought of Mike.   
Life in Italy had definitely proven to be very enjoyable so far.  
  
Francesca’s voice snapped him out of his blue-eyed daydream. “Harvey?”  
  
He smiled apologetically at her. “Sorry. You were asking about school. These cookies are seriously delicious by the way. Well, the head of the school seems like a great guy, the building is beautiful, I love my office. Oh, and they gave me an assistant.”  
  
Francesca immediately picked up on the change in Harvey’s tone of voice when he said the latter. “An assistant?” she asked surprised. “You and me had a discussion last year about you hiring an assistant to take some of the workload off your shoulders. And as I recall you would rather give up on sex than hire an assistant.”   
  
He looked at her, one eyebrow raised, blushing. “Did I say _that_?”   
  
She chuckled. “You did. But in your defense, that was after two bottles of Montepulciano’s finest wine. But what changed? Why do you look so happy now?”  
  
Harvey hesitated. He didn’t mind telling her. In fact he would love to tell her about Mike. But he wasn’t sure how she would react to the fact that he was gay.  
  
She studied his face. “If it’s a guy that you really like and you’re afraid that will somehow offend me, rest assured, I would be just as happy for you.”  
  
He looked at her in surprise. “You know?”  
  
“Sophia told me. She was absolutely convinced. And when we discussed it, we all agreed it was probably true.”  
  
Harvey didn’t exactly know how to react. He was happy that they knew and obviously didn’t mind, but the thought that the whole family had been discussing his sexual preferences made him a little uneasy. But then again, he was in Italy and people seemed to discuss just about everything with the whole family so it shouldn’t really bother him.  
  
“Well, in that case. His name is Mike, he’s an American, and he has the most beautiful blue eyes you have ever seen.”  
  
She looked at him in surprise. “Mike? I know him. I applaud your taste in men. Although I am slightly offended that in a country filled with gorgeous Italian men you had to pick an American.” Her smile turned into a frown. “But Mike isn’t gay, is he? He had a girlfriend for almost a year.”  
  
He grinned at her and while sinking his teeth in the second delicious cookie, he said, “He is gay, he just doesn’t know it yet. But I will make him see the error of his ways.”  
  
She laughed out loud. Normally she would have told him that you can’t just turn someone gay, but if anyone could, it definitely would be Harvey. And she had to admit, they would make a great couple.  
  
…........  
  
  
The next morning Harvey arrived early at his office. Mike was already waiting in the hallway, reading a book.   
  
“Morning, Mike”   
  
Mike looked up at him and smiled. "Morning, Harvey."   
  
Harvey felt a little tingle running down his spine and smiled back at him. “If you always get in this early I should get you your own key.” He opened the door and they entered the office.   
  
Harvey placed his bag on the desk and glanced at the book Mike was holding. It looked like a lawbook. “Italian law?” Harvey held out his hand. “May I?”   
  
“Sure,” Mike handed it over. “I thought you didn’t speak Italian?”  
  
“I don’t. But Roberto told me something yesterday and I found that hard to believe. I may not be able to speak Italian beyond a few phrases, but I can read. So tell me, page 23.”  
  
Harvey expected Mike to look at him like he had gone insane but instead Mike closed his eyes, which according to Harvey, was a shame, and began reciting. Harvey’s grasp of Italian was adequate enough to recognize that the words on the paper were an exact match.   
  
After a few more lines Mike opened his eyes and when he saw Harvey’s dumbfounded look he grinned. “Cool, right?”  
  
“Cool doesn’t even come close.” God, this kid was full of amazing surprises. Harvey couldn’t help but wondering what hidden talents he would have in the bedroom. Harvey bit his lower lip to prevent a little moan escaping him. It wasn’t even nine o’clock in the morning and he was already having visions of Mike in bed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
Mike put the book in his bag. “Shall I get us some coffee first?”  
  
Before Harvey could answer there was a modest knock at the door. "Come on in," Harvey replied.  
  
The door was opened and there were three young students hesitantly walking into the office, staring at Harvey before looking at Mike. “We were told that we could enlist with mister Ross for your summer classes, Mr. Specter,” one of them, apparently the bravest of the three, managed to get out. They were practically drooling at the sight of Harvey.  
  
“Well, I am happy to see that I won’t be standing in front of an empty classroom. Do come in. Mike, will you be so kind as to help these young ladies? And I will get us our coffee.”  
  
When Harvey opened the door, the hallway that had been quiet ten minutes ago, was now filled with noises from a fast growing line of students. They were talking and texting and some were filling out the enlisting paper. When they saw Harvey they all fell silent. He was met by curious stares and shy looks. Finally there was one who found the courage to open her mouth. “Morning Mr. Specter. We are here to enlist. We really would like to take part in your classes.”   
  
Either Italian students were very eager to learn or there was something else going on. And he was self-conscious enough to realize that his presence and that of Mike’s might have something to do with the amount of enthusiasts.  
  
He smiled. “Well, it’s great to see so many of you.” Harvey decided that maybe Mike could use some help. He turned to the girl that had just spoken to him. “What’s your name?”  
  
“Gabriella Mancini, sir.” Her face was beaming with delight that he spoke to her. Her friends, standing right behind her looked at her with a mixture of awe and deep jealousy.  
  
“Well, Gabriella, could you please do me the favor of getting me and Mr. Ross some coffee? I would really appreciate that.”  
  
Gabriella nodded frantically. “Will you enlist me then?”  
  
Harvey smiled at her. “I will fill out your application myself.”  
  
She was already on her way.  
  
Harvey and Mike spent the rest of the morning filling out forms and by the end of five grueling hours they ended up with 274 applications. Mike stared at the list in disbelief. “There are 381 students that could apply. Normally about ten percent actually do.”  
  
Harvey grinned. “First time you’re assistant to a summer class?”  
  
Mike nodded. “Why?”  
  
“Well, I don’t want to sound too smug but maybe the fact that you and I will be giving those summer classes will have something to do with it.”  
  
The frown on Mike’s face turned into a smile but then back into a frown. “Well, that may account for the high number of girls. But why so many guys, too? I mean they can’t be...” He looked at Harvey with the frown still on his face.  
  
“Sure they can.” Harvey tilted his head a little and bit lightly on the pen he was holding. His brown eyes filled with little sparkles of fun.  
  
It took a moment for Mike to understand what Harvey was saying. Then he started to blush furiously. “But I...but you....we don’t....”  
  
Harvey raised one eyebrow, the amusement clear on his face. “Speak for yourself, Mike.”  
  
Mike’s cheeks were now deep red. He opened his mouth but closed it again without saying anything. The confusion was written all over his face.  
  
Harvey thought that it only made him more adorable. “But I think it would be wise if we both kept our professional distance. No matter if it were a gorgeous girl.....or a stunning guy.”  
  
Mike nodded without looking at Harvey. “Yes, right, of course,” he stuttered. He took a deep breath and seemed to regain some control over himself. “Shall I get us some more coffee?”  
  
“That would be great.” Harvey watched Mike as he hastily made his way out of the office.   
He smiled. The conquest had begun.   
  
….........

  
Mike hurried down the hall. He felt like he needed to get as much distance between himself and Harvey as possible in order to get a grip on his own thoughts again.  
  
When he first was told that he had to assist some hotshot lawyer from New York he wasn't too happy. He immediately had this vision of a self-centered, money-grabbing asshole who would do anything to win a case.  
  
Mike had looked him up on the internet and found that Harvey was indeed incredibly successful and rich. And the man was drop dead gorgeous. Although Mike never looked at guys that way, he couldn't deny that the man was hot. And now that he'd met him, he turned out to be smart, kind, and funny and Mike realized that most women would be more than happy to change his single status to taken.  
  
Well, weren't they in for a surprise!   
  
Mike never would have guessed Harvey was gay. But he apparently was and that shouldn't bother him at all. Mike had gay friends. He really couldn't care less about someone's sexual preferences.   
  
So why did this get on his nerves so badly? When he thought about the way the man had looked at him with that pen in his mouth and the sparkles in his eyes, almost challenging him, he felt a weird sensation in his gut.   
  
He shook his head as to let go of the feeling and decided that the only thing he’d felt was a slight anxiety over the fact that some of the conservative members of the university would have a serious problem with Harvey being gay.  
  
But Harvey didn’t flaunt it in front of everybody and Mike certainly had no intentions of telling anyone. Teaching summer classes would be a good experience for him and he didn’t want to give that up. And maybe it would prove to be helpful to know such an influential lawyer if he ever decided to go back to the States. These were all very valid reasons to just ignore the fact  that the man prefered guys instead of women. And he was a nice guy. A nice, drop dead gorgeous guy who would rather kiss men with that beautiful mouth.  
  
When Mike realized where his mind was leading him, he felt his cheeks flush again. This was ridiculous. So the man was gay. No big deal. Mike could handle that. It didn’t make any difference. He could work together with Harvey without being influenced by it.   
  
Then he suddenly remembered his open invitation that Harvey could sleep at his place. He let out a little involuntary moan when his mind painted a vivid picture of Harvey coming out of his shower, wearing nothing but a towel.  
  
He pushed the doors to the canteen open. Maybe he should ask if they could pour in some Scotch with his espresso.

 


	4. Love This Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the holidays this chapter is rather short. Promise I will make up for it with the next one. :)

When Mike returned to their office he had managed to get the image of Harvey, still wet from the shower, drops of water sliding down his body (God, Mike hated his own attention to detail) out of his mind by reciting the list with 274 names four times while putting them in alphabetical order.  
  
He pushed the door open only to find the office empty. He let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure how long the list solution would hold up if Harvey had been sitting right in front of him.  
  
Harvey had left a note on his desk telling Mike that Roberto had come to take him on a meet and greet with the other teachers. He had left his cell number in case Mike needed him.  
  
Mike decided to make use of this time to set up their office. They needed an extra desk and supplies. And he needed to set up a schedule for the classes. It would keep him busy. And he really wanted something to occupy his mind.  
  
When Mike was done it was already six o’clock. He had set up his own desk, everything was in order, the schedule was done, Mike had made a list with topics they could address, and he had collected all the documentation and books they might need.  
  
He looked at Harvey’s desk. The pen he had been holding was lying on top an unopened file. Mike picked it up and stared at it. The image of Harvey holding that pen in his mouth came back and settled in his mind. And Mike knew that no amount of names, whether in alphabetical order or not, would be enough to push it out.  
  
…....  
  
The next morning Harvey was the first to arrive. When Mike entered he was already behind his desk, laptop open and working through the file that Mike had left him the day before. He looked up when when the door opened and smiled at him. “Good morning, Mike.”  
  
“Morning, Harvey. I saw your car parked outside so I already picked up coffee. I hope that’s okay?”  
  
“Great, thanks.” Harvey took the coffee from Mike and his fingers brushed against Mike’s.  
He felt a small electric current run down his hand and his arm. Harvey wondered if during the hundreds of years that the desk had been standing there anyone else had already used it for the purpose he suddenly had in mind.  
  
Harvey took a large sip of his coffee and tried to concentrate on his work. “And thank you for the work you did yesterday. It was really good. You work at an amazing pace. I am very glad that they assigned you to me.” He gave Mike a radiant smile.  
  
Mike smiled back. “Thanks, I’m glad you approve. I think we need to determine which topics we will choose.”  
  
As they worked together at choosing the topics and filling in the details they found that they worked together perfectly.  
  
Mike’s vast knowledge and eagerness combined with Harvey’s experience and his sharp, fast mind made the work easy and the time fly by.  
  
When Harvey checked his watch he found that it was already two. “Want to grab some lunch together?”  
  
Mike didn’t look up from his work. His cheeks flushed lightly before he answered. “Yes, sure. But it’s very hot outside. We’re better off in here.”  
  
Harvey hadn’t realized that the temperature outside had risen considerably The thick walls and the shutters had kept the heat out. “Why don’t you show me the cathedral first. I guess it will be cool in there. We can have lunch afterwards.”  
  
Mike looked up. “That’s a good idea. I’d love to show you.”  
  
They locked the door behind them and stepped out into the heat of the afternoon.  
  
After ten minutes they reached the square in front of the majestic building.  
  
While Harvey slowly walked up the stairs leading to the entrance he looked up at the stunning facade. It was a masterpiece of intricate craftsmanship. Every single detail was carved into the white marble with so much care. Lines were accentuated in green, red, and black marble and there were three triangular shaped paintings at the top, set in bright colors and gold that lit up in the sun.  
  
He followed Mike inside and although he had been there before he was still struck with awe at the visual overload. Harvey wasn’t religious but there was something sacred about this cathedral.  
  
It was a magical building, every inch of it covered in beauty. The floor was completely made out of inlaid marble depicting 56 different scenes, in deep contrasting colors. It had taken 200 years and 40 artists to complete.  
  
The walls and the two rows of magnificent columns were covered with alternating stripes in black and white marble, the colors of the coat of arms of Siena. When you looked up your gaze would meet the night sky, endless golden stars painted on a deep blue background.  
  
Every inch of the cathedral was covered with elaborate patterns, stunning frescoes and sculptures by the master sculptors of their time like Bernini and Michelangelo.  
  
Mike, who had been here dozens of times met Harvey’s gaze and he smiled at him. “Magnificent isn’t it?” Mike whispered as not to disturb the sacred magic.  
  
They were standing almost shoulder to shoulder and Harvey could feel the warmth of Mike’s body next to him in contrast to the cool surroundings of this ancient cathedral.  
  
Harvey just nodded. He didn’t want to break the spell.  
  
“Come on, there is so much I want to show you,” Mike's voice still soft but eager. Without really thinking about it, Mike took Harvey’s hand so he could guide him. They strolled through the cathedral, Mike pointing out particular masterpieces while telling the stories behind it.  
  
When they stepped into the library Harvey stopped at the sight that was laid out in front and above him. He had never seen this part of the cathedral before and it was breathtaking.  
  
The walls and ceiling were covered in fivehundred year old frescoes with such vibrant colors that it looked like the paint was still wet. Every inch was delicately painted in sparkling blue, deep red, luscious green, warm yellow and bright gold.  
  
Mike stood next to him, still holding Harvey’s hand. He sighed while his blue eyes gazed at the ceiling. “I love this place,” he whispered.  
  
And while Harvey looked at Mike, felt his warm hand in his and saw the wonder in those gorgeous blue eyes, the word love stirred something deep inside him.  
  
It startled him. He knew he was attracted to Mike and it had been an interesting challenge to see if he could get the kid to surrender to him during the summer. But now he was hit by an emotion he thought he had buried so deep it would never haunt him again.  
  
Harvey felt a sudden desperate need for fresh air. He pulled his hand from Mike’s and turned on his heel. “I’m hungry, let’s get out of here.”  
  
Mike looked surprised and slightly offended at Harvey’s sudden departure, but he didn’t protest and followed him outside.  
  
The heat and the bright sunlight combined with the noises from the people outside felt intrusive after the sanctuary of the cathedral.  
  
Harvey tried to shake the feeling that had crept up on him so unexpectedly as he descended down the stairs. This was insane. He hardly knew the kid. Maybe he should focus on someone else. Like Francesca had said; he was in Italy, why not look for a stunning Italian? The kid wasn’t gay anyway, why go through all the trouble?  
  
But when he looked back to see if Mike was still behind him and he met his blue eyes, he knew it was going to be impossible to find anyone that would take his mind off Mike.  
  
He took a deep breath and decided that a glass of wine for lunch was another Italian custom he was going to embrace enthusiastically.


	5. The Kiss

They had found an empty table in the shade on the Piazza del Campo and sat down to have lunch. The terrace was packed but thanks to Mike’s fluent Italian they were served a lot quicker than the other customers, mostly tourists.  
  
Mike had been silent. He wondered if he had done something to offend Harvey. He really hadn’t realized he was holding Harvey’s hand until he had left so abruptly and their connection had been broken.  
  
It had startled him. All of it. The fact that he apparently had taken Harvey’s hand without consciously knowing it, the fact that Harvey hadn’t pulled away immediately and the fact that when he did, Mike had seriously disliked it.  
  
Mike was experiencing all these confusing feelings and he really didn't know how to handle them. He glanced over at Harvey who appeared to be in deep thought. He had a frown on his face and stared at the children who were feeding the doves that always gathered around the fountain on the edge of the square.  
  
“Harvey? You’re okay?”  
  
Harvey looked up and the frown disappeared. “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry.” And as if nothing happened Harvey picked up the discussion they’d had before leaving the university.  
  
Mike decided to just go with the flow and not mention it either. He really didn’t need to fuel his own confusion any more.  
  
…....  
  
The rest of the week went by and they didn’t see very much of each other. Mike got caught up in all the administrative details while Harvey had meetings with the staff and the other teachers.  
  
They shared coffee in the morning and Harvey really was very ambivalent about their time spent together.  
  
On one hand, he loved being around Mike. He loved just looking at him, he loved his amazing brain, his wit, his eagerness to learn. But at the same time it was the ‘loved’ part about it that kept him awake at night.  
  
He had made a promise to himself that falling in love was a total waste of time and he would never ever be so stupid as to give into it. You didn’t need it, it didn’t add anything substantial to your life and it only made things complicated.  
  
But while he had those lines on repeat in his mind, he couldn’t stop his heart from beating faster every time he looked in Mike’s blue eyes, nor his body reacting to Mike’s touches.  
  
He was sitting behind his desk going over the assignments that he and Mike had set up for the students. Mike was standing behind him and had put a hand on his shoulder while leaning in and studying the latest additions that Harvey had made.  
  
Harvey felt the warmth of Mike’s hand traveling through his body and when he looked to his right he was so close to Mike’s face that it took every ounce of self-control not to kiss him.  
  
Mike was saying something to him but it just didn’t register with Harvey. So when Mike didn’t get an answer he looked at Harvey, while repeating the question. “Do you agree?”  
  
Harvey felt Mike’s breath on his skin and he noticed that Mike’s eyes were made up of all different kinds of blue. He vaguely realized that Mike was asking him a question but he didn’t answer.  
  
Harvey knew he shouldn’t do it. He knew it was wrong. He knew there were a hundred reasons why this was a mistake.  
  
But he leaned in and kissed Mike.  
  
….  
  
Mike had been trying to figure out what it was that he was feeling ever since their visit to the cathedral three day ago. He was determined to convince himself that Harvey was just a man whose stunning looks, charms, warmth, success, and intelligent mind would appeal to anyone. He had seen the effect Harvey had on others. No one could resist his charm. So it was no wonder Mike liked being around him. That didn’t mean he was gay.  
  
So when he wanted to check whether he understood the changes Harvey wanted to make to the assignments, he saw no harm in standing so close to him. And he didn’t even think about it when he put his hand on Harvey’s shoulder.  
  
But when he had felt the warmth of Harvey’s body next to him, the muscles in his shoulder ripple under his hand, and he’d looked at that gorgeous face close by, his conviction that he wasn’t interested started to waver, fast.  
  
And then Harvey kissed him.  
  
It was like someone opened a floodgate. Everything he had been rationalizing for the last week, every smile, every wink, every unintended touch, unleashed an overwhelming desire to part his lips, let his tongue explore Harvey’s mouth, and tear all his clothes off.  A desire to do all the things Mike had never done before but wanted to try so desperately he could taste it.  
  
A firm knock on the door put an end to the kiss before it could go any further. The door swayed open and Mike stood up straight, backing away from Harvey in a split second.  
  
The knock on the door escaped Harvey. He was completely overtaken by the effect the kiss had on him. He knew he’d lost the fight. He couldn’t deny it anymore; he was in love. The kiss just sealed it.  
  
But then Mike pulled away abruptly. He could only imagine how much he must have freaked out the kid. He felt like he wanted to scream. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be in love with someone who was never going to return those feelings. He needed a way out.  
  
Only then he realized someone had walked in to their office. And when he looked up the emergency exit was standing right in front of him.  
  
….........  
  
“So, Harvey, I’ve heard so much about you, I can’t believe we haven’t met yet.”  
  
The man who was standing in front of his desk had to be Giovanni. Harvey had heard about him. A tall, sinfully handsome Italian. Black hair, a stunning body and green eyes. Highly intelligent and a very talented teacher. And both gay and single.  
  
The gay thing had been a big issue with some members of the board, but due to the fact that the students loved him and he got them to work harder and achieve higher grades than any other teacher, the board had decided to either accept or ignore it, depending on who you’d ask.  
  
Giovanni reached out his hand. “Why don’t I make that up to you by taking you out for dinner tonight?”  
  
Harvey took his hand and smiled at him. “I would like that.”  
  
Mike watched the scene in growing horror. Harvey had just kissed him and now he was going to have dinner with Giovanni?  Mike was reeling inside but he would rather bite off his tongue than show how upset he was.  
  
He knew Giovanni and really liked the guy. He was fun, kind and Mike had developed a warm friendship with him. Because of that, he knew exactly what kind of man would pique Giovanni’s interest. And Harvey was the textbook example.  
  
He recognized the look on Giovanni’s face. He had seen it before when they had been going out. Giovanni had spotted prey and he wasn’t going to give up before he could devour it. And he always succeeded.  
  
Mike felt like the walls of the office were closing in on him and he couldn’t breathe. He needed to get out. He grabbed a file from his desk and made his way to the door. Without looking at Harvey, he blurted out something about having to bring the file to Roberto, and he was out of the door before Harvey could respond.  
  
When the door closed behind him he leaned against the cool stone wall. He tried to wrap his head around the last ten minutes but he couldn’t. The only thing he was aware of was the pounding of his heart in his chest, the feeling of Harvey’s kiss, the burning desire for the man, and the sharp sickening sting of jealousy.  
  
Mike told himself to calm down. Harvey just accepted an invitation from a fellow teacher. It would have been impolite to turn Giovanni down. The fact that Mike knew that Giovanni would do his utmost to get Harvey in his bed before the night was over didn’t change that.  
  
Mike looked at his watch. He had a million things to do today, but although he had wanted desperately to get out of the office a minute ago, he already regretted it. He shouldn’t have left Harvey alone with Giovanni. Mike knew what Giovanni was capable of. He had seen heterosexuals cave at Giovanni’s hands.  
  
And now that he was hit by the realization that he was interested in Harvey he sure wasn’t going to throw in the towel immediately. After all, Harvey had kissed him. And if Harvey was going out for dinner tonight, chances were that he would be drinking. And if he would be drinking he couldn’t drive. And that meant he would stay at Mike’s place.  
  
Mike chose to disregard the possibility that Giovanni would drive Harvey home. First of all, Giovanni would drink, and second, there wasn’t a force in nature that would get Giovanni to escort Harvey to any other place than Giovanni’s own bed.  
  
He sucked in a deep breath and opened the door to the office again. He was not going to let the stunning Italian move in and just take over.  
  
Giovanni was already standing next to Harvey, leaning against his desk, charming grin on his beautiful face, hand on Harvey’s arm.  
  
Mike somehow managed a smile. “Harvey, I have a million things to do, so I probably won’t see you again but I just wanted to know whether you will be staying at my place tonight?”  
  
Giovanni turned around, surprise on his face. His surprise was matched by Harvey’s.  
“Yes, gladly, if the offer still stands?”  
  
“Of course, why wouldn’t it?” Mike said lightheartedly while trying to ignore the inquisitive look Giovanni was giving him. The man couldn’t figure out why Mike was suddenly trying to ruin his fun.  
  
“Enjoy dinner,” Mike added before leaving again. When he closed the door behind him for a second time he felt a lot better. If Harvey would end up sleeping somewhere else tonight, it would be at Mike’s house.  
  
…...  
  
Harvey had just showered and while he was getting dressed he wondered how the evening would turn out. He had the very unpleasant feeling that he was losing control.  
  
He never should have kissed Mike. He never should have allowed himself to fall in love with him.  
  
And he shouldn’t have accepted the invitation for dinner. If he had been able to think straight when Giovanni asked him he would have found a way to somehow let him down easy. Harvey wasn’t blind and he had seen the blatant interest in the man’s eyes. Maybe Harvey got to pick what he wanted for dinner but Giovanni had already decided on dessert.  
  
Normally Harvey would have been more than willing to go along with that menu. The guy was hot and single. He didn’t strike him as the kind who wanted to engage in any commitments so there was absolutely no reason why Harvey shouldn’t indulge himself in a night of steaming hot sex with a gorgeous Italian.  
  
But things weren’t normal. He had kissed Mike and now he had to accept that he was in love. And one of the reasons he never wanted to fall in love, namely that it complicated things, had already proven to be true.  
  
When Mike had pulled away so abruptly Harvey had concluded he had freaked out Mike with his kiss. It was only later that his brain kicked back into gear and he realized that Mike had probably pulled away because of the obvious reason that someone had walked in.  
  
And then the kid had come back in to remind Harvey of their arrangement--that if Harvey would go out he would stay at Mike’s place.  
  
Part of Harvey wanted to skip dinner and just head over to Mike’s immediately. He wanted to kiss him again and this time nothing would interrupt them. He wanted to explore how far he could take it. He wanted to kiss every inch of the kid, get him naked and make love to him.  
  
The other part of him, the part that was still clinging on for dear life to the thought that maybe he wasn’t really in love and this was all going to blow over, wanted to immediately skip to Giovanni’s version of dessert: wild, hot, gratifying sex with no other objective than to satisfy their lust.  
  
So there was one thing both parts were in absolute agreement on: Harvey would end up in someone’s bed tonight.  
  
  
…........  
  
  
When Harvey arrived at the designated address, he parked his car in the narrow streets and entered the taverna. The restaurant was located in a beautiful ancient building dating back to around 1100. The smells coming from the kitchen were divine and Harvey was told by Giovanni that they had a collection of the best wines Tuscany had to offer.  
  
Giovanni was talking to the owner and when he saw Harvey he gestured him to come over. “Marco, may I introduce you to Harvey, my colleague for the summer. He is a lawyer from New York,” and with a grin he added, “E come puoi immaginare, sono molto contento della scelta dell'univernità.”  
  
Harvey was far from fluent in Italian but he was pretty sure that this meant that Giovanni wholeheartedly agreed with the choice the university had made by appointing him.  
  
Marco shook Harvey’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you Harvey. We will take good care of you.” And with a wink at Giovanni he said, “Dopo cena è tuo il compito di renderlo felice.”  
  
Harvey wasn’t sure what that meant apart from someone being made happy, but judging by the smile and the nod Giovanni gave Marco he could take a wild guess.  
  
They took their seats and soon after that the most delicious food was presented to Harvey. He didn’t get a say in the menu, Marco was making the decisions for them. And after tasting the first course Harvey was happy to surrender to the man’s obvious talents.  
  
The wines were equally delicious and Giovanni was a very charming guy. If it hadn’t been for Mike, Harvey would have decided that he would thank the man for this very enjoyable evening more than once that night.  
  
Giovanni was very sexy and he knew exactly how to push every button. Harvey couldn’t help but be turned on by the man.  
  
The feeling was obviously very mutual and the seemingly casual touching of fingers became more obvious. When Giovanni leaned in to whisper something in Harvey’s ear, he felt the Italian’s lips brush against his skin.  
  
He took another sip of his wine while trying to decide what he should do. Going home with Giovanni was so easy and extremely tempting. His body was already halfway to the door.  
  
But his mind refused. He thought of Mike, and the combination of the state his body was in with the thought of Mike’s lips on his pushed Harvey’s desire to a whole new level.  
  
He had to get to Mike.  
  
He smiled at Giovanni while finishing his wine. “I want to thank you for a very enjoyable evening. The food was divine and you are perfect company. I hope you will accept my invitation to take you out to dinner in return.”  
  
Giovanni looked at him, feeling like he was being brushed off. Harvey was inviting him for dinner so technically he wasn’t. But Giovanni couldn’t shake the feeling that it was going to be a lot harder than he had anticipated to seduce the gorgeous American.  
  
He smiled. He liked a challenge. And Harvey was definitely worth the effort. So he gracefully accepted.  
  
When they stepped outside Giovanni knew better than to push his luck but he wanted to give Harvey something to think about. So he pulled him in his arms and kissed him, his tongue just briefly touching Harvey’s lip, and he left a teasing little bite.  
  
A shiver ran down Harvey’s spine. God, this guy really was very sexy.  
  
“Have a pleasant night, Harvey, and I will see you in my dreams.” he winked at him, turned around and walked off.  
  
Harvey stared at the man for a moment, smile on his face. Then he straightened his shoulders, took a deep breath, and turned the corner, heading to Mike’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments.  
> They have been highly appreciated. ;)


	6. A Warm Welcome

Mike was checking his watch for the fifth time. He knew Italians could take forever when having dinner. And he was sure that Giovanni wouldn’t rush anything. So the fact that it was already 11:30 didn’t mean anything. Or at least that was what he was trying to tell himself.  
  
He grabbed the bottle of wine from the table to pour himself another glass when he realized it was empty. That would certainly account for the haze he was feeling. He walked over to the kitchen and opened another bottle. Screw it, he wasn’t going to fool himself any longer. Harvey was with Giovanni and the only way to wash that image from his mind was by drowning it in alcohol. Of course that was a monumentally stupid idea but he wasn’t sober enough anymore to realize that. So he poured himself another glass and downed it in one go.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Mike lowered the glass and if he hadn’t just drunk one and a half bottles of wine he would have suffered a quite severe panic attack.  
  
But numbed by alcohol he opened the door.  
  
“Hi, Mike.”  
  
Mike stared at Harvey. Somehow he couldn’t tear his gaze from that beautiful mouth that had kissed him this morning. Mike wanted to feel it again. He wanted to taste those lips again. He wanted to explore that delicious mouth with his tongue.  
  
 _Screw it_. He grabbed Harvey by his shirt and pulled him in, pressed his lips on his and kissed him with a fierce hunger.  
  
Harvey hardly had time to wrap his brain around what was happening and why. But he didn’t really care. He felt Mike’s lips on him and he just wanted more.   
  
Harvey pressed Mike up against the wall and pushed his tongue down Mike’s mouth. Delicious little moans escaped Mike and each of them fueled Harvey’s lust. Harvey’s hands tugged Mike’s shirt from his jeans and they slipped onto the warm skin of his body.  
  
Mike closed his eyes and just surrendered into the haze of alcohol. Although it numbed his mind, it heightened his senses. The warmth of Harvey’s hands penetrated his skin and it was like their mouths just melted together.  
  
Mike’s mind made a last attempt to tell him that he wasn’t gay so he really couldn’t be enjoying this. But his body was telling him a very different story. And maybe his mind was just anxious because it didn’t know what to do. But Mike was sure his body knew exactly what it wanted. It wanted gratification, it wanted Harvey. He wanted this man and he wasn’t going to hit any brakes.  
  
Harvey felt Mike giving in. He didn’t hit any walls, no resistance. He unbuttoned Mike’s jeans and tugged them off his hips. Mike took over and dropped his jeans to his ankles, stepped out of them and kicked them away. Harvey knew at some level that he probably had to take his time and be gentle with the kid but all he wanted was to get inside Mike and fuck him senseless.  
  
And Harvey needed to get out of his clothes, but before he could start, Mike was already working on it. He unbuttoned Harvey’s shirt with such haste that he ripped a few buttons off. He pushed the shirt off Harvey’s shoulders and tore his lips from Harvey’s so he could look at Harvey’s body. He groaned in want and pushed his lips against the warm skin of Harvey’s chest.  
  
Mike followed the muscles on Harvey’s body with his tongue, slowly lowering himself to his knees. He had been on the receiving end of a blowjob so it wouldn’t be difficult to figure out what Harvey would like. And the man definitely needed to get out of his jeans.  
  
He unbuttoned and unzipped him and pulled Harveys jeans and his boxers down far enough to expose his hard dick. Mike had never expected to feel such a hunger for another man but now he wanted nothing more than to hear Harvey moan in pleasure. He wanted to taste him, he wanted to make him come and swallow every last drop.  
  
Harvey was trying to regulate his breathing and push down his fast building orgasm. If he didn’t focus he would come the moment he would feel Mike’s mouth on him. And no matter how much the image of Mike looking up at him with lips wet with his cum was a vision he really wanted to permanently imprint in his brain, he also wanted this to last.  
  
But when he felt Mike’s tongue stroke his dick he almost lost it. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. Mike’s mouth was warm, wet and hungry. Harvey hardly could believe this was the first time Mike did this. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing.  
  
Mike felt his own dick get hard on the feeling of Harvey’s cock in his mouth. The low growls that Harvey let out only added to his lust. He could taste the precum leaking from Harvey’s dick and he started to stroke his own hard cock. He wanted to come the moment he would taste Harvey’s cum in his mouth.  
  
Mike looked up at Harvey while tilting his head and pushing his half open mouth along the whole length of Harvey’s dick, all the way to the top and swallowing it.  
  
When Harvey looked down into those blue eyes, filled with lust and he saw Mike's lips enclose the top of his cock with his wet lips, he lost it. With one hand he grabbed Mike’s neck and with the other the base of his own dick. He pushed it into Mike’s mouth, spilling in him, groaning with pleasure.  
  
When Mike felt Harvey’s warm cum fill his mouth and heard the predatory groan it was enough to push him over the edge. He had never come so hard.  
  
Harvey was leaning against the wall, catching his breath and waiting for the world to come back into focus again.   
  
Mike smiled and he rose to his feet. He licked his lips and pushed them onto Harvey’s.  
  
Tasting himself in Mike’s mouth sent a shiver down Harvey’s spine. This wasn’t really helping him to get rid of the whole “I’m in love" idea. In fact he realized that he still wanted to fuck the kid senseless but that he would also really like to just get into a warm bed, pull him in his arms and be perfectly happy with just holding him. And that seriously freaked Harvey out.  
  
But then he looked into Mike’s blue eyes and the realization hit him hard. It wasn’t just lust that he had seen in Mike’s eyes. Mike was drunk.   
  
_Oh, fuck._ If Harvey had taken  a step back when Mike practically assaulted him at the front door he would have seen it. But the lust had taken over completely and severely affected his ability to think straight.   
  
Well, at least the option to drag Mike to his bedroom and continue this session was immediately off the table. No matter how much Harvey wanted to sleep with Mike, he wasn’t going to do it while the kid was drunk. He started to readjust his clothes.  
  
Mike stared at Harvey. He could tell that there was something wrong by the frown that suddenly appeared on the handsome face, but he didn’t understand it. He was absolutely sure that Harvey had enjoyed it. So what could be wrong? He tried to get a grasp on his thoughts but it was like his mind just trailed off into a thick fog.  
  
And Mike was getting really tired all of a sudden. He wanted to get into a nice warm bed. He took Harvey’s hand and spoke for the first time that evening, “Come on, I’m tired. Let’s get some sleep.”  
  
Harvey hesitated. He was aware that there was a distinct possibility that tomorrow morning Mike either wouldn’t remember what had happened, or he would, and completely freak out. In both cases it would be an absolute nightmare for Mike to find Harvey next to him.   
  
Harvey could remember vividly that he had a few alcohol induced encounters when he was younger and the morning after you just wanted to shower for an hour, drink ten cups of coffee, and when you could think coherently again, shoot yourself.   
  
But he didn’t want Mike to think that he didn’t care about him. That he got what he came here for and that was it. He followed Mike into the bedroom and when Mike crawled under the sheets Harvey sat next to him and gently ran his fingers through Mike’s messy hair.  
  
Mike looked up at him trying to understand why Harvey didn’t just lie down. He wanted to ask him but the feeling of the soft sheets on his skin and the gentle touches of Harvey made his eyelids heavy and he thought that maybe he could wait a few minutes before asking him, maybe he could...   
  
Harvey watched Mike drift off. He let out a deep sigh. He bent over, kissed Mike on his forehead and, careful not to wake him, he left.  
  
When he stepped back into the, still warm evening, he had no idea what to do next. He strolled through the silent streets, down the steps to the Piazza. The impressive square was practically empty.   
  
Harvey sat down on one of the benches and stared at the ancient tower of the town hall, standing guard over the square for centuries, its contours sharp against the the deep blue velvet of the night sky. The amount of stars never ceased to amaze Harvey. In New York the blinding lights emanating from the city blocked out most of the stars. But here you could see each and every one of them. The sky was covered with millions of sparkling crystals.  
  
The silence was interrupted by a group of Italians that had just closed up the restaurant they worked at and were heading home. That got Harvey to his feet. Maybe Luciano would still be at his restaurant and Harvey could get a ride back to the farm. He crossed the square and a few minutes later he arrived at Luciano’s restaurant.   
  
It was closed but the lights were still on. When Harvey knocked on the glass door, Luciano looked up, and with a surprised expression on his face he unlocked the door.   
  
“Harvey, what brings you here? I thought you were staying at a friend's house.” There was the hint of a chuckle when he used the word friend. Francesca told him everything so he was well aware of Harvey’s interest in the other American.   
  
“Change of plans. Can I get a ride?”  
  
“Of course.” Based on the expression on Harvey’s face, Luciano decided not to push. He texted his wife that Harvey would stay at their place after all. He knew he didn’t need to add anything. She would be waiting with a bottle of wine and a pair of glasses set out on the table in their backyard.    
  
When they arrived half an hour later Harvey walked around the back of the house to find Francesca outside, greeting him with a warm smile and a gesture to join her. He smiled. That was why Luciano had told him to go ahead without him because he needed to check something in his barn. He knew Harvey needed someone to talk to. They really were providing him with a place to call home.  
  
He sat down next to her and accepted the glass she offered him. She didn’t say anything and just waited patiently for Harvey to start talking.   
  
Harvey swirled the deep red liquid in his glass and stared at the little waves he was creating.   
He looked up over the hills that were lit up in shades of silvery dark green. Siena was a beacon of little lights, the thick walls and buildings stark against the soft glowing background.   
  
Harvey thought of Mike, somewhere in the heart of that city, blissed out from his orgasm and knocked out by the alcohol.  
  
He took a deep breath and began to speak. “I don’t know whether this evening was a success or a total disaster but I am leaning towards the latter, despite a few definite highlights.”  
  
Her expression was a mixture of worry and amusement. “Tell me more Harvey and don’t hold back. I’m a grown woman so I can handle the details.”  
  
…...  
  
When Mike woke up the next morning he was confronted by a few very unpleasant facts. The first was a pounding headache, the second a mouth like the Sahara desert, the third that he was naked, and last but not least, that he was alone.   
  
He remembered that he had been drinking because Harvey didn’t show up. So Giovanni had won the first battle, but Mike wasn’t going to--  
  
He suddenly set up straight while he gasped for air. _Oh my God!_ Harvey _had_ come by, and then Mike had--   
  
He closed his eyes and fell back in his pillows, a sharp pain shooting through his head. He moaned softly while piecing together the night before. He felt like he was going to die of shame.   
  
Mike wondered if Harvey could sue him for sexual assault. But apart from the horror he felt he couldn’t help but also remember the growl of satisfaction that had escaped Harvey when he'd reached his orgasm and the effect it had on himself. The effect it had again, despite the state he was in.  
  
One thing was for sure. There was absolutely no use in denying that Mike was attracted to Harvey anymore. The alcohol had lifted, no demolished, his barriers, and it had exposed what Mike had tried to deny. He was gay. He wanted this man like he never wanted any woman.  
  
He just really wished he would have found out at a more gradual pace that didn’t involve him being drunk on his knees. No wonder Harvey had left. The man must have known he was wasted. _Oh dear God._ Where was that hole in the ground when you needed it?  
  
Mike carefully heaved himself from the bed, trying to move his head as little as possible and headed for the shower. He had to get his brain to fully function again so he could figure a way out of this mess.

 


	7. The Morning After

Mike was having his third espresso and was relieved that the painkillers he took were finally kicking in. He needed to think and the pounding headache had rendered that impossible.

He had rewinded the evening a hundred times but even his eidetic memory had been knocked out by the alcohol. But he remembered enough to want to leave the country before Monday. The thought of seeing Harvey again was opening the door to a myriad of emotions.

Shame, being the undisputed number one. But lust came close and there was another word that was trying to worm its way in, but Mike was determined to push it away for now. He had enough to deal with without acknowledging that the painkillers didn’t do much for his aching heart.

He rested his head on the table and was thinking about the best opening sentence for his resignation letter when the doorbell rang.

Startled, he sat up straight, immediately reminded that there was only so much a painkiller could do. The wave of agony combined with sheer panic made him nauseous. What if that was Harvey?

He couldn’t face the man. But then again, if he faced him now, he didn’t have to do it on Monday surrounded by other people. While he was weighing his options the doorbell rang again.

Deciding that waiting for a moment that he could face Harvey without dying of shame would be like waiting for the day you could take a ski trip through Hell, he got up, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

It wasn’t Harvey, but his relief was short lived. Giovanni was leaning against the doorpost with a smile on his devastatingly handsome face. “Good morning, Mike,” he said, way too cheerful for Mike’s liking. “I thought I’d come and pick up Harvey for coffee in my favorite bar in Florence.” He winked at Mike. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Mike remembered a post he saw on Facebook the other day from one of his friends. _Some people need a high five, in the face, with a chair._ He could only wholeheartedly agree.

He thought of lying to Giovanni, but that would be pointless, he would find out sooner or later that Harvey hadn’t slept here. “He’s not here.”

Giovanni raised one eyebrow and a smile curled the corner of his mouth. “Did he leave so soon?” The question was loaded with an amused undercurrent that made Mike want to slam the door in his face.

“He never slept here.” Mike said trying to stay calm and keep his voice neutral. “I guess he went home or maybe,” Mike smiled back at Giovanni, “he found better company than the one he started the night with.”

Giovanni laughed out loud. “Somehow, I find that hard to believe. Well, see you, Mike.”  
He turned, walked away, and pressed a few buttons on his phone.

While he descended down the stairs Mike could hear him talking to someone and it wasn’t difficult to guess who that might be. “Ciao bonazzo, tutto bene? Want to have coffee in Florence?” Mike found Giovanni’s sexy Italian accent suddenly extremely irritating.

Mike didn’t want to hear the rest, he slammed the door shut and wondered why he ever liked that smug, confident, disgustingly hot Italian.

….....

Harvey had just woken up when his phone rang. It was already past ten but they had been so caught up in their talks that they had seen the sun rise.

Harvey had told Francesca what happened and she seemed to be more amused than anything else. She believed that Mike must be attracted to Harvey or else he would never have done what he did, drunk or not.

Harvey had to disagree. The typical men versus women trail of thought. Most women would have some moral compass that would make them only jump a guy that they were attracted to when they had too much alcohol. Drunk men, on the other hand, had a compass that was pointing south instead of north.

Maybe Mike had just been curious. Although most men insisted that they were straight and would never, ever, touch another guy, Harvey knew that at least five percent would cave when they were drunk and horny enough. And the ones that were already on the fence would jump off very willingly after enough alcohol. That didn’t mean that any of those encounters would ever have taken place if everybody had stuck to drinking water.

After they agreed to disagree, their conversation had turned to all aspects of life and time passed unnoticed. It was only when the cool and still colors of the night started to transform in the warm and lush colors of the summers day that they both realized it was way past bedtime.

So when Harvey grabbed his phone he was still half unconscious. He pushed ‘answer’ and before he could say anything he heard Giovanni’s voice. He couldn’t help but smile. There was a certain appeal to being called gorgeous in Italian first thing in the morning. And he had to admire the guy’s tenacity. Backing down wasn’t high on Giovanni’s list of things to do. And Harvey had always wanted to see Florence. And it was not like he could just go over to Mike, ring his doorbell and ask the kid for either another warm welcome or invite him for a cup coffee. Mike would probably be mortified if he would show up.

So there was a whole list of very valid reasons to accept. He heaved himself upright. “Sure Giovanni, I would love to. But you have to pick me up because my car is still in Siena. Half an hour? Ciao.”

Harvey got up, stretched lazily, and grinned.

Despite everything he couldn’t get the image of Mike, on his knees, looking up at him with wet lips, out of his head. And he didn’t want to either. Harvey felt his body waking up and thought that he might need a little longer to shower.

…........

When Giovanni stepped into the backyard he was met by Francesca. She had known the handsome teacher ever since he was a kid and although she was fond of him she wasn’t all that happy with his appearance. It wasn’t hard to guess what had brought him to her house.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Giovanni, cosa ti porta qui?”

“Buon giorno Francesca,” he smiled at her and turned his gaze to Harvey who just stepped out. “Good morning, Harvey. Ready?”

“Yes, I am.” He put his sunglasses on and gave Francesca a kiss on her cheek. “See you later, I’ll call you in time to let you know whether I’ll be back before dinner.”

Giovanni smiled and behind Harvey’s back, shook his head at her with a confident smile. “Come on, it’s an hour drive and I am desperate for coffee.”

Francesca looked at the two of them get in Giovanni’s car and drive off. She pouted her lips and tilted her head as if she was pondering something. Then she gave a short nod and walked into the house to grab her bag and keys. She told Luciano that she had to run an errand and she would see him later at the restaurant.

Luckily Harvey had left Mike’s address with her in case she needed to contact him while he was staying there. Francesca had been standing by long enough. This was going to turn into a trainwreck if she didn’t intervene. Desperate times called for desperate measures and if Mike was going to compete with Giovanni he better have a plan. And she was going to make sure that it was a damn good one.

….....

The ride to Florence was nothing less than breathtaking.

The sky was bright blue and the colors of the sloping hills were a million shades of green.  
Endless vibrant green vineyards and silver leaved olive trees that seem to flow downhill. Long rows of tall majestic dark green cypresses standing along the roads leading up to the iron gates of beautiful old stone Tuscan mansions overlooking the hills and valleys.

There were villages laying on the top of the hills, still in the warm sun like they were painted into the landscape. You could see the thick walls and ancient towers that used to protect the villagers. Until a little more than a hundred years ago Italy had been divided into city-states, led by the mighty citizens of the most powerful cities, like Florence, Siena, Pisa, and Venice. Through the ages they had been both allies as well as the worst of foes.

The city-states had made each other prosper through trade and almost bankrupted each other in endless battle. One of the reasons the tower of Pisa was leaning over but still standing was that the build had been interrupted by a war for almost a hundred years. It had given the ground underneath time to settle, steadying the tower that had been leaning over from the start.

And now they were on their way to the birthplace of the Renaissance. The cradle of discoveries in science, art, and philosophy that had spread across the continent, leading Europeans out of the Dark Ages.

The town was crammed with stories of power and abuse, of enlightenment and corruption, history and overwhelming beauty in art and architecture.

When they arrived, Giovanni found a parking spot on the edge of the city centre.

He was the perfect guide. Giovanni led Harvey through the mazes of the centre, telling him about the incredible wealth the city had known through the ages, showed him the most spectacular buildings and the massive cathedral completely made out of green, red, and white marble.

They had the most delicious coffee Harvey had ever tasted in a small coffee shop tucked away in the narrow streets that was crowded with Italians.

Giovanni took him to wander through the narrow escape route, filled with beautiful paintings and frescos, used by the mightiest family of them all, the Medici’s, almost a mile long, through buildings and across the houses built on top of the famous Ponte Vecchio stretching over the river.

They visited the Galleria dell’Accademia where Harvey marvelled at Michelangelo’s David.  
A tribute to perfection.

Giovanni smiled when he saw Harvey gazing up at the mighty statue in awe. “You know that Michelangelo once said that the statue was already there, buried in the marble, he just had to cut away enough to reveal it. I saw the angel in the marble and carved until I set him free.”

Harvey had to restrain himself from touching it. The sculpture was carved with such delicacy that the marble almost seemed to breathe. “It must be mind blowing to be able to create something like this.”

Giovanni looked at Harvey with an amused expression on his face. “Enjoying yourself?”

Harvey turned his gaze from David to Giovanni. ”Yes, I’m loving it. God, this country is just drowning in beauty.”

“That’s why you fit in perfectly,” Giovanni smiled. “Come on, let’s get some lunch.”

While Giovanni led the way to his favorite restaurant Harvey glanced over at him. There was no doubt that Giovanni was also a perfect representation of that beauty. He was absolutely stunning and Harvey was almost certain that without clothes he would be drop dead gorgeous.

It would be so easy to give in to temptation. He could spend the remaining five weeks with this man, seeing all the sights, probably have earth shattering sex, engage in intelligent, challenging conversations, drink, eat, and just thoroughly enjoy himself. And then he could go home, Giovanni becoming a wonderful memory. No strings attached, no complications.

But he couldn’t. Because every time he entertained the idea a pair of blue eyes looked at him and he knew that it was hopeless. He wanted Mike. Not for a one night stand, not for just five weeks, he wanted Mike to come back with him to the US.

…........

When his doorbell rang again Mike opened up without hesitation, knowing that both Giovanni and Harvey were on their way to Florence so there was no need to get nervous. But when he saw Francesca he felt a twinge in his stomach. “Uh, hi...?” he said surprised.

She gave him a radiant smile. “Hi Mike, we don’t know each other that well yet but I think it is time we get better acquainted.”

He hesitated for a minute before gesturing her to come in. “Please, do come in.”

He walked her to the living room. “Take a seat. Can I get you anything?”

Francesca smiled while sitting down on the couch. “No thanks, I’m fine.” She waited for Mike to sit down too. “I can imagine that you are wondering what I am doing here.”

Mike nodded. He wasn’t sure whether he was going to like what she had to tell him but she seemed determined to share whatever it was so Mike tried to brace himself.

Francesca had thought about what she wanted to say. She couldn’t tell Mike that Harvey was in love with him. The man was hardly ready to admit it to himself. But she wanted to test the waters and get an idea of how much Mike was interested in Harvey.

“As you know, Harvey is a good friend of ours,” she started, keeping her gaze locked on him, trying to detect any reaction. “I’ve known him for four years now and I have always wondered why he never brought a partner with him. The man must be adored by many.”

Mike nodded, unaware that he did so, until he saw her smile.

“I thought you would agree,” she continued. “Now I’ve learned yesterday that Giovanni has set his sights on him. And I found him in my backyard this morning to take Harvey with him to Florence.” She paused for a moment to study his reaction.

Mike shifted in his chair, not sure where she was heading with this. He knew that Giovanni had taken Harvey with him but he really didn’t want to hear about it.

Francesca knew she had been right. Mike wanted Harvey. So she went on, more confident that she was doing the right thing. “I don’t think that is such a great idea. I know Harvey and Giovanni is not the right guy for him. Harvey needs someone different. Someone like you.”

Mike’s eyes widened. And he immediately wondered how much she knew. Oh God, please don’t let her know about last night, he prayed in silence. “What...how...why do you say that?” he managed.

She gave him a reassuring smile. “Harvey’s been talking about you. He thinks very highly of you. He admires you and likes to be with you. Although I’ve not known you that well I like to think of myself as a good judge of character, and I think you and Harvey would be a good match.” She paused again, giving Mike a chance to react.

Mike didn’t know what to say. He had suddenly found an ally. If she believed that they were a good match then maybe things weren’t as hopeless as he had feared. He looked at her. She was truly beautiful, but above all she was kind. She reminded him of his mother.

“I...I like Harvey...but I don’t know...Giovanni. I can’t compete with Giovanni. He wants Harvey. And I know Giovanni, if he want someone he usually gets him.”

She chuckled. “But Mike, Harvey isn’t just anyone. And Giovanni knows that. He will have to put in a lot more effort. I know Harvey likes him but he is hardly swept off his feet.”

She leaned back in the couch. “Mike, if there is one thing I’ve learned about men, about successful, powerful men, it’s that they want to hunt. That is why Giovanni will only get more determined to get Harvey. But I think Harvey likes you, he just needs to see that he has to act on it before someone else takes over. And that is why you should make Harvey hunt for you.”

He stared at her, trying to asses whether she was serious. Harvey hunting for him? “And how am I supposed to do that?”

She smiled. “Simple, make him jealous.”

“And how am I supposed to do _that_?”

“Well,” she hesitated. This could work out but she had to be careful that it wouldn’t backfire. “You and Gisella are still friends, right? And I’ve heard she is coming over from Milan to stay with her parents this summer. Maybe you can persuade her to play along.”

Mike couldn’t help but smile. It was an insane idea and it would probably never work but if it meant he had the slightest chance then it would be worth it. “I’ll give her a call.”

She beamed with delight. “Perfetto.”


	8. Hunting Season

When Harvey parked his car on Monday morning he was in a good mood. He had a great time in Florence and although it had taken him some effort to convince Giovanni that he really wasn’t going to go home with him he had kissed the man goodnight. And more intensely than he had intended to. The Italian’s lips and tongue had been very persuasive.  
  
But the kiss that had stuck with him the whole weekend and that he could still feel lingering on his lips was the one he shared with Mike. He smiled while trying to imagine how Mike would be feeling.  
  
Giving the fact that the kid had this astounding memory he must have remembered at least some of it. And although he’d definitely been drunk, he was able to stand upright, coordinate his movements and reach an orgasm. So Harvey was sure Mike would have some recollection of Friday night.  
  
He walked down the hallway and was surprised to find a very attractive young Italian woman standing before his door. He wondered if she was a student, but thought she looked a bit too old for that.  
  
“Buon giorno,” he greeted her. “Can I help you?”  
  
She glanced over him and Harvey could see a small smile on her pretty face. “I am looking for Mike.” Her smile widened when she graciously held out her perfect hand. “I’m Gisella. You must be Harvey. Mike told me about you.”  
  
It took some effort, but Harvey managed to hide his confusion, took her hand and gave her his most charming smile. “Mike told me about you, too.”  
  
For a moment their eyes locked. Harvey knew he had a problem. She was beautiful, delicate, and gracious, but there was a fire in her eyes that told him she was about to wage a war. He had stepped on her territory and she came to reclaim it.  
  
He opened the door to his office. “Please come in, you are welcome to wait for him here.”  
  
She stepped in and glanced round the room. “Thank you.” Without further invite she walked over to Mike’s desk and sat down in Mike’s chair.  
  
“So, you are here for just another five weeks? It is a pity you can’t stay all summer.” She pouted her full lips just a little and gazed at him through her long eyelashes. “I am sorry that you have to return to work while we will still have the whole of August to enjoy the heat.”  
  
Harvey was impressed. She didn’t waste any time in making her intentions clear. This was going to be a lot more challenging than he had anticipated. He sat down in his chair and smiled at her, but before he could answer, the door opened and Mike walked in.  
  
Harvey leaned back in his chair. “Good morning, Mike.”  
  
Gisella stood up from Mike’s chair, walked over to Mike, hugged him and kissed him on his lips. “Mike, mi sei mancato,” she whispered in his ear.  
  
Harvey was a firm believer that you never should raise your hand against a woman but he felt like hitting her nonetheless. Instead he just sat back and raised one eyebrow at Mike.  
  
Mike looked confused, but just a little. He glanced over at Harvey for a second before turning his attention back to Gisella. He rested his hands on her hips and smiled at her. “Gisella, mi sei mancato anche tu.”  
  
Harvey felt his good mood dissolving very rapidly. What the Hell was this woman doing here?  
  
His best guess was that they were still friends and Mike had told her some, or maybe all, of what had happened, and she wasn’t ready to let go of Mike yet. And by the looks of it, the feeling was mutual. Mike looked a little too pleased holding her so close.  
  
Harvey refused to watch this happy reunion any longer and opened his laptop. “Mike, can you get us some coffee?” he asked without looking up.  
  
“I’ll go with you, caro” Gisella said and she took a hold of Mike’s hand.  
  
Harvey tried to focus on his screen and it took a lot of self control not to say something totally inappropriate that involved a rather hefty insult towards the beautiful Italian girl.  
  
When Mike and Gisella had left, Harvey let out a deep sigh accompanied by a few choice words.  
  
It was a Monday and he had promised Jessica to spend his Mondays on his work at Pearson Hardman. So his initial idea had been to have coffee with Mike, make sure that everything was in order for their first class tomorrow, and head back home, so he could work on his case files in the backyard.  
  
But he wasn’t going to leave Mike here, knowing that Gisella was back to sink her clutches in him. An idea began to form in his mind and the frown on his face was replaced by a satisfied grin.  
  
When Mike came back with coffee and his former girlfriend following in his footsteps, he waited for Mike to sit down. Gisella sat on the corner of Mike’s desk, sipping her coffee.  
  
“Mike,” Harvey started, sounding casual. “I wanted to ask you whether you wanted to join me today. As you are aware I have to work on my casefiles every Monday and I thought you might like to help me. Do the real work.”  
  
He could almost feel the death glare Gisella was throwing at him. He looked up and met her gaze with a provocative smile. _This battle had just begun._  
  
Mike looked at Harvey, eyes widened in surprise. “Really? You want my help? With real cases? That is so cool.” He couldn’t hide his excitement.  
  
Gisella recovered remarkably quick. “That is great, Harvey. Mike would love to learn.” She turned to Mike. “And to celebrate that you worked on your first real cases, we can go out for dinner tonight.”  
  
Ouch, she really was good. But for now, Mike would come with him. And maybe he could persuade Francesca to make them such a mouth watering dinner that Mike would want to stay.  
Harvey closed his laptop, gave the list that was lying on his desk a final check, and looked up at Mike. “Everything here is set for tomorrow. So, let’s go.”  
  
Harvey walked over to the door and held it open for Mike and Gisella. When she passed him on the way out he smiled at her. “It was nice to meet you, Gisella.”  
  
“Likewise, Harvey,” she replied with a warm smile and a look in her eyes that could turn someone to stone.  
  
When they stepped outside, Gisella kissed Mike one more time before whispering something in his ear that made him blush and turning on her heel and walking down the street with a slight sway of her hips. She really had a gorgeous figure. It made Harvey stare and it made Mike practically drool.  
  
Harvey threw his bag in the back and got behind the wheel. “Can you pick up your jaw from the ground and get in please. We have work to do.”  
  
Mike nodded and got in beside Harvey.  
  
He glanced over at Harvey from time to time but he he didn’t dare to open his mouth, not in the least because Harvey was apparently trying to see how fast you could drive a Ferrari uphill through hairpin curves.  
  
Harvey seemed agitated. Apparently something had hit a nerve.  
  
Mike had called Gisella and to his surprise she had loved the idea. The fact that he had fallen for a guy didn’t seem to bother her at all. She was more than happy to help and she couldn’t wait to see who this man was that had got a hold of Mike’s heart.  
  
When she had said goodbye to him just now she had whispered two things in his ear. “He is perfect and he wants you.” It had sent butterflies tumbling through his stomach.  
  
It had felt weird to see Gisella and have her practically throwing herself at him. When they broke up a few months ago it had been a mutual decision. Their relationship had turned into something else. Really good friends, but the passion was gone.  
  
She had played her part perfectly. And whether it was a coincidence or not, Mike was very happy with where this day was taking him so far.  
  
There were two things nagging him though. Were they ever going to talk about Friday night or were they going into full denial? And how involved with Giovanni was Harvey? He closed his eyes when he could see the next curve coming closer at alarming speed. If he was going to survive this he would find some way to bring it up.  
  
Not that he wanted to, but he had to know.  
  
…..  
  
When they made it safely to the farmhouse Mike got out and followed Harvey to the back of the house. He stood to admire the stunning view from the backyard. This really was a hidden paradise. It was clear why Harvey had chosen this as his home for the coming weeks.  
  
Francesca stepped outside and when she saw Mike she smiled. “Mike, what a pleasant surprise. Did you come to help out Harvey?”  
  
Mike nodded. “He thought I might be able to help him and it is a great opportunity for me to learn.”  
  
She looked very content. “I will make fresh coffee.”  
  
Harvey had set his laptop out on the table. “I’ll have to get some files from my room, but please sit down.” He tossed a file on the table that he had taken from his bag. “Maybe you can start with this one.”  
  
Mike sat down and picked up the file. He felt a tingle of excitement at the realization that this was a real case, a real client, from a real law firm. It was a complicated merger and Mike got his notebook, markers, and pen out of his bag. He started to make notes and within minutes he was completely taken up by the case.  
  
Harvey came down with a stack of files and Francesca followed with a pot of fresh brewed coffee and a plate with warm cookies. Just like at the university they found that they worked together perfectly. They filled in each other's gaps and Harvey was startled again at Mike’s vast knowledge and the incredible speed with which the kid could process information.  
  
He thoroughly enjoyed working together with Mike. Harvey looked at Mike, feet on the table, sleeves rolled up, looking like he was always meant to do this work. “Mike, would you be willing to help me every week?”  
  
Mike looked up and a big grin spread across his face. “Are you kidding? I’d love to.”  
  
The Mondays that Harvey had dreaded were suddenly turning into his favorite days of the week. “Great, that’s settled.”  
  
Harvey turned his focus to his work again when he suddenly heard someone call his name. He looked up to find Giovanni standing in the garden. He was looking at Mike and Harvey with a frown on his face.  
  
Harvey got up and walked over. “Giovanni, what brings you here?”  
  
Giovanne stared at Mike and back at Harvey. Then he smiled at Harvey. “I couldn’t stop thinking about our kiss and how you held me last Saturday. And when I realized you wouldn’t be coming in today I realized I had to come over here to get a reminder.” And without giving Harvey time to respond Mike watched in absolute horror as Giovanni pulled Harvey in for a kiss. And it involved a lot more than just lips.  
  
Harvey wanted to push Giovanni of off him but then he remembered the way Mike had drooled over Gisella and how he had his hands on her hips and although he knew he was acting like a twelve year old, he gave in to the kiss.  
  
When he let go he smiled at Giovanni. “I’m sorry, but I really have to get back to work. But I promise I’ll call you later.”  Giovanni gave him one more kiss and then locked his eyes on MIke. “That’s fine. Call me when you’re done working here and you can start enjoying yourself again.”  
  
Mike wanted to wipe that smug grin off Giovanni’s face. But he could hardly blame the man for doing something he wanted to do himself at least as much.  
And Harvey didn’t owe him an explanation.  
  
He picked up his marker and tried to focus on the merger again. Yet all he could think of was Harvey and the way their lips had melted together. But every time that image transformed into the scene he had just witnessed. He should have known better. Of course Giovanni would be the one to get Harvey. Mike was no match for the guy.  
  
Harvey sat back down and looked over at Mike. The kid was buried in the file and apparently hardly even noticed that Giovanni had been there. Or maybe he did, but he just didn't care. And why should he? His beautiful ex was back and she wanted Mike.  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
Mike looked up from the file, startled by the question. "What do you mean?" He had the sinking feeling he knew exactly what Harvey meant. And he had told himself on the way over here he wanted to know but he wasn’t so sure anymore.  
  
"Friday night, why did you do it?"  
  
Mike fidgeted with the file in his hands and he felt his cheeks flush. “Because I was drunk.”  
  
The moment the words left his mouth Mike wanted to kick himself. That didn’t sound right. At all. And it wasn’t true either. Well it was, but it was hardly the whole truth.    
  
Harvey felt a sharp sting at Mike’s words. So, he had been right. Francesca was wrong. Women and their stupid romantic notions. Which only proved that you should never let your emotions guide you.  
  
He turned his attention to his laptop. Fine, the kid could help him with his work but he wasn’t going to spend any more time on him. Why try to convince Mike while Giovanni was available?  
  
“You better stick to water from now on.” Harvey realized how harsh that sounded. He saw Mike flinch at his words but he didn’t care. It was no worse than what Mike had said.  
  
When Francesca stepped outside with cold drinks she immediately noticed the tension between the two men. She frowned, this was supposed to bring them closer but it felt like the absolute opposite.  
  
“Mike, would you like to join us for dinner?” she tried.  
  
Mike shook his head. “No, thank you, Gisella already invited me this morning.”  
  
Harvey looked up from his laptop. “And I’ll be having dinner with Giovanni so you don’t have to count on me either.”  
  
Francesca looked at the both of them and sighed. Stubborn Americans. It was going to be harder than she initially thought. But she would make them see the obvious truth. Eventually.

 


	9. Begging

The next morning Harvey was in a foul mood when he got downstairs. He did have dinner with Giovanni but he knew it had been for one reason only and that was Mike. It was unfair towards Giovanni and Harvey didn’t like doing this to the guy. 

What pissed him off most about the whole thing was the fact that he apparently needed to react like a five year old when Mike did something that upset him. Now that he came to think of it, the fact that Mike upset him in the first place was reason enough to freak out.

Francesca greeted him and poured him a coffee. “Good morning Harvey, sleep well?”

Francesca had been up for hours the night before, trying to think of another elaborate scheme to get those men to understand what was really going on. But with every idea she came across obstacles. God, why were men so-- and that’s when it hit her. She chuckled. It was so obvious and so simple. Why hadn’t she seen the big red button that was right in front of her? And with the perfect solution in mind she had fallen into a very pleasant dreamless sleep.

“Not really,” Harvey grunted. He downed his coffee and checked his watch. He didn’t want to be late. His first class would start in an hour. “I’m off. Wish me luck.”

Francesca gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Good luck, Harvey. I’m sure you’ll do an amazing job.” Just before he stepped out she called after him. “Harvey, about Mike...”

He turned around and frowned at her. “Yes, what about him?”

“Why did you give up? I thought Harvey Specter never gave up. I thought Harvey Specter was the best closer. What happened?”

Harvey stopped in his tracks. It hit him like a ton of bricks. She was right. What the Hell was wrong with him? He looked at her. “Thanks,” was all he said before stepping out and driving off.

She smiled. Men could be so wonderfully predictable.

…........

When Harvey parked his car he stepped out with a new resolve. Francesca had been right. He wanted Mike. And no matter what Mike said, on some level he must have wanted Harvey too. If the kid could reach an orgasm by giving Harvey a blowjob when he was drunk, Harvey would like to see what would happen if Mike was on the receiving end when he was sober.

Unfortunately there was no time for it now, but he was determined not to let Mike leave the building before he had gotten this kid to beg for him, and it wouldn’t hurt to set the mood.

When Harvey entered his office, Mike was already there. “Morning Mike,” Harvey said and walked over to him. Before Mike realized what was happening, Harvey had wrapped an arm around his waist and put the other hand on the back of his neck. He pulled him close and kissed him.

Mike wanted to protest, wanted to pull back, but the lines of communication between his mind and body had just been severed. He eagerly parted his lips when he felt Harvey’s tongue seeking entrance. The kiss had been great when he had been drunk but now that he was wide awake it was ten times better. Mike felt little currents run through his whole system. 

And just as abruptly as it started, it was over. Harvey picked up his bag again and headed for the door. “Coming Mike? We can’t let our students wait.”

It took Mike a moment to reconnect his brain and body again. “Yeah...” he managed. “I’m right behind you.” He picked up his own bag and hurried after Harvey. 

Just before they arrived at the classroom, Mike caught up with Harvey. He grabbed his arm. “What...why...”

Harvey turned and whispered in his ear. “Now you know what that kiss felt like, sober. And before this day is over you will know what the rest feels like without being drunk. And I will make you beg for it.” He smiled at him, turned, and pushed the door open.

Mike was sure he let out a little whimper at those words. He took a deep sigh and followed Harvey inside, trying to breathe down the heat that was building up in his whole body.

….

Mike tried to focus but it proved to be almost impossible. All he could feel was that kiss, all he   
could think about was Harvey’s words and the promise they entailed. 

Having to listen and look at the man all day wasn’t exactly helping either. He tried to keep his eyes on the students to see if they were paying attention or if they were losing interest. But they were hanging on Harvey’s every word. 

And although Harvey was obviously a pleasure to look at and he had a very sexy voice, it was also clear that he was very good at this. He spoke with passion and conviction and Mike was surprised to hear how their research came to life by Harvey’s words. 

During lunch, Mike didn’t get a chance to get some time alone with Harvey. Their table was swamped with students who wanted to talk to the new professor. He took the time to answer all of their questions but every once in awhile he would glance over at Mike, and every time their eyes met Harvey smiled at him, a rather devious smile that sent shivers up and down Mike’s spine.

….

When the last class was finished, Mike walked over to their office. Harvey was still talking to a few students but Mike couldn’t pretend to care about what they had to say anymore. He knew that Harvey could follow him any minute now and it made it difficult for him to breathe.

He unlocked the door of their office and stepped in, unsure what to do next. Should he pretend like he was working? As if he actually had something useful to do? Or should he just sit here and wait?   
That seemed like a rather stupid idea. What if it had all been a joke? What if Harvey had just been teasing him and Mike would sit there waiting for him looking like an idiot?

Mike put his bag down and before he could come up with another scenario, the door opened behind him. He didn’t dare to look. He felt his cheeks flush with anticipation when he heard the sound of a key being turned. He swallowed and tried very hard not to pass out when he heard Harvey’s footsteps approaching behind him. 

A hand on his shoulder. “Mike?” the deep, sultry voice sent a wave of want through Mike’s system.

 

Harvey felt the slight shiver running through Mike’s body when he touched him. He had seen the anticipation build inside the kid the whole day. He knew Mike would put up no resistance. He turned him around and pulled him in for another kiss. Mike accepted hungrily. 

Harvey pushed him backwards until Mike stumbled against his chair. He broke off the kiss and gave Mike a last push that made him fall backwards into it.

Harvey looked down at those gorgeous blue eyes and smiled at the lust he saw in them. He kneeled down in front of the chair and while he kept his gaze locked on Mike’s he started to unbutton and unzip Mike’s jeans. 

 

Mike sighed in relief when the pressure was taken off his hard dick. But the feeling of relief turned into something else completely when he felt Harvey’s mouth on him. He gasped for air and his hands clenched around the armrests of the chair. 

Mike moaned and bit his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming. It was not like this was the first blowjob he ever got, but God, it was by far the best. 

And that was the last coherent thought he was capable of.

 

Harvey loved the sounds that escaped Mike. Each one made him harder. But this was not about his own pleasure. This was about making Mike realize what he really wanted. 

His tongue pushed against Mike’s dick with long strokes. He could taste the precum leaking from him as Mike started to beg, softly at first but louder as Harvey pushed his warm mouth over his dick.

 

Mike was lost. The only thing he was aware of were the surges of pure pleasure that welled up inside him. “Harvey, please, Oh God, Harvey, please don’t stop. I want you Harvey, please....”

 

Harvey let out a satisfied groan as he used both his hand and mouth to push Mike over the edge.

 

Mike was sure he screamed but the thick walls of their office muffled the sound. He let go of his iron grip on the armrests as his whole body collapsed into the chair. He closed his eyes and panted.

Then he felt warm wet lips on his own and he could taste himself in Harvey’s mouth. Mike wanted to open his eyes and say something but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. 

But the warm kiss was broken off and he heard a voice whisper in his ear. “I told you I would make you beg.”

And then there was the turn of a key and the sound of a door closing again. Mike opened his eyes and stared at the door. He could still feel Harvey’s presence and he knew he would never want to have sex with anyone else again.

 

Harvey licked his lips clean as he walked down the hallway, smile on his face. He knew he had succeeded. Mike would be his before this week was over.


	10. Sweet Revenge

When Harvey arrived the next morning he found his office empty. There was no sign of Mike. Harvey checked his watch. He was already later than normal so Mike should have been there.  
He frowned and wondered if he had pushed it too far the day before. He picked up his phone to call him but before he could do so the door swung open and Giovanni stepped in.  
  
Harvey immediately saw that there was something wrong. The seductive smile was gone. His green eyes were cold and distant. Giovanni closed the door behind him. “You don’t have to call him Harvey. Mike won’t be coming back.”  
  
Harvey felt his stomach turn. What did Giovanni do? He sat down, leaned back in his chair, and looked at the handsome Italian.   
  
There was no use pretending that Harvey was clueless as to what was going on. He didn’t know exactly what Giovanni had done but he was sure what his motivation had been. Men like Giovanni were used to getting what they wanted. And if something got in the way, they would find a way to neutralize it. “What did you do?”  
  
“Why do you immediately think I had something to do with this?” He smiled at Harvey. It was the kind of smile that made you reach for your gun. “But you’re right. I might have had something to do with it. See, it was starting to annoy me that Mike seemed to show up all the time. And I was beginning to get the distinct impression that you aren’t really interested in me. Even worse, that you were _using_ me.”  Giovanni's eyes narrowed as he said those words. “And I really don’t deal with that very well, Harvey.”  
  
Harvey closed his eyes for a moment. Giovanni was right. He _had_ used him. He was so caught up in trying to win Mike over that he never even considered Giovanni’s feelings. He had just assumed that apart from lust the man really didn’t have any. And it began to dawn on him that he was going to pay a steep price for that mistake.  
  
“I told the board the simple truth. That Mike is gay and tried to seduce you. Which is completely inappropriate behaviour at a university. One might even call it sexual harassment.”  
  
Harvey stared at the man. He had some nerve. “And that differs from what you are doing, how exactly?”  
  
Giovanni sat down on the corner of Harvey’s desk. He looked at him pensively while pouting his lips. “It doesn’t really. But the funny thing is, that when I complain about it, they tend to listen. See, they really like me here. A few of the board members _really_ like me. It is always surprising to find that the men who scream murder at the top of their lungs when talking about homosexualty turn out to be the ones that love it the most.”  
  
Harvey had seriously underestimated this man. Behind that charming exterior was a ruthless guy who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. The realization that he had kissed this man made Harvey want to throw up.   
  
Giovanni smiled at him while he got off from the desk and walked to the door again. “Shall I pick you up at eight?”  
  
Harvey had to use every bit of self control not to get up and punch the arrogant bastard in his pretty face. “Go to Hell.”  
  
Giovanni laughed out loud. “I thought you might say that. Doesn’t matter, you’ll change your mind before this week is over.” He closed the door behind him before Harvey could respond.  
  
Harvey stared at the door and wondered how he was going to salvage this mess. He had to go and see Mike. But his class was about to start. If he skipped classes to go to Mike it would only fuel the accusations. He got out his phone and tried to call Mike but all he got was his voicemail. He texted him a short message to let him now he would come over as soon as he could.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes. For a moment he relished in imagining how it would be to beat the crap out of the smug Italian bastard. Then he got up to go to class.  
  
…..  
  
Mike was sitting on the edge of the Piazza. He watched the first herds of tourists pass by. It was going to be a hot day. It was only nine and the sun was already burning on his skin. Around him was the sound of cutlery, plates and glasses being set out on the tables, and the smell of freshly brewed coffee that drifted in from the restaurants and bars behind him.   
  
Mike felt the onset of a migraine and he heaved himself from the ground.   
  
Slowly he walked up the stairs leading away from the square and he made his way through the small streets where the shops were opening their doors. He almost bumped into a shop owner who was carrying crates filled with delicious fresh fruit in bright summer colors to stack in front of his shop.    
  
He slalomed his way through the early morning traffic, which consisted of small trucks that supplied the stores, before turning the corner to the street where he lived.     
  
While walking up the stairs to his apartment Mike heard his phone ring. He looked at his screen to find that it was Harvey. He shook his head in disbelief. Like he would want to talk to him.  
  
He opened the door to his apartment and walked over to the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of water and used it to wash two painkillers down.   
  
He sat on the couch and stared at the wall.   
  
He had spent the whole evening reliving every second of every touch. And he was left with one simple conclusion. He was in love with Harvey and he wanted him more than he had ever wanted anyone before.   
  
If Harvey would let him he would follow him back to the States when summer school was over. He had woken up that morning with the feeling of hundreds of butterflies doing their little happy dance in his stomach. He couldn’t wait to get back to the university and see Harvey again.  
  
But when Mike had arrived at the university that morning, Roberto had been waiting for him. And he had known the minute he saw the man’s face that he was in trouble.  And the only trouble he could think of was Harvey.  
  
Mike had followed the man to his office where he had been told that it had come to their attention that Mike had displayed inappropriate behaviour towards Mr. Specter and that it had left the board with no other choice than to terminate his contract immediately.  
  
Mike had been listening to Roberto while the sickening feeling in his insides grew with every word Roberto spoke.  At first he thought that a jealous student had complained about him but when he heard who had accused him his heart plummeted. “Mr. Specter has stated that he thought highly of you as an assistant and that he therefore decided to overlook the first incident, but that you unfortunately didn’t back down, so he felt forced to report you.”  
  
MIke had had the feeling as if someone had just hit him with a sledgehammer. Why had Harvey done that? Was it some sort of payback? He felt sick and just wanted to get out.   
  
He got up from his chair and stumbled to the door when Roberto’s voice finally reached him again. “Mike? Mike, did you hear me? I really want to hear what you have to say. Do you think you have behaved inappropriately in the presence of Mr. Specter?”   
  
Images of the day before flashed before him. He slowly nodded. No use in denying it. Of course he could point out that Harvey had been the one who started it all but he got the feeling that it somehow wouldn’t help, that it maybe would only make things worse. At Roberto’s disappointed look, Mike had left.  
  
The sound of an incoming text message snapped him back to the present.  When he opened it he stared at it for a while. Why on earth did the man want to see him? To rub it in? Gloat?   
  
He thought about ignoring it but his anger was building up. He texted a reply. _Vaffanculo._  
  
He would like to see the expression on the face of the Italian that had to translate _that_ for Harvey.  
  
….  
  
Harvey was just about to enter the classroom when he received the text message from Mike. He knew the expression. He had heard Luciano use it on a number of occasions. None of them being very pleasant. Mike was pissed at him. To say the least.   
  
Before he could try to figure out why, one of the students had opened the door for him.  
  
….  
  
When the last student had finally left his office it was already after five o’clock. Roberto had left him a number of messages asking him to call him, but Harvey wasn’t in the mood. He wanted to hear what Mike had to say first, before answering any questions Roberto might have.  
  
He grabbed his keys from his desk and headed for the exit. Just before he stepped outside he saw Giovanni coming down the hallway. He pushed the door open but Giovanni had already spotted him. “Harvey, I’m glad I caught you. There is one tiny detail I forgot to mention this morning.”  
  
Harvey stopped in his tracks. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear this but there was no avoiding it.  
  
Giovanni stopped in front of him. Too close.  But Harvey didn’t flinch. “What?”  
  
Giovanni smiled. “I might have told them that the complaint came from you. That you told me. “  
  
That would certainly explain Mike’s comment that he could shove his text message somewhere it wouldn’t see the light of day. Harvey took a deep breath to calm himself down. “And why exactly did you do that?”  
  
Giovanni narrowed his eyes as if he had to think about it. “I don’t know, it just seemed more...fun.”  
  
Harvey wanted to kill him. “And what is stopping me from going over to Roberto and telling him it was all a figment of your wild imagination?”  
  
Giovanni smiled. “That would have been a good idea and it certainly would have worked if Mike hadn’t already admitted to Roberto that he _did_ behave around you in a way that is not considered decent by some people. That was an unexpected bonus, I must admit.” Giovanni tilted his head. “But it did get me wondering what the two of you have you been up to.”  
  
Harvey stepped aside and pushed the front door open. He was seconds away from seriously hurting the guy.  
  
“Have a nice evening, Harvey. Don’t forget to dream about me.” Giovanni called after him.  
  
 _Oh I’ll dream about you, alright_ , Harvey thought. _I’ll dream about ripping your insides out._

 


	11. What Goes Around....

Harvey left his car at the University and decided to walk to Mike’s house. He’d tried to call him several times but he didn’t answer. Which of course was no wonder, knowing what Mike must have heard this morning. He was probably livid with him.  
  
When he walked up the stairs of Mike’s apartment he realized this whole mess had only made him more determined to get Mike.  He knocked on his door. No reaction. He tried again but there was no sound coming from the apartment. Harvey tried calling him again but Mike didn’t respond and he couldn’t hear the phone ringing behind the closed door.  
  
He sighed and decided it would be useless to wait for him here. Maybe he was with Gisella. Harvey hadn’t seen her since she first made her appearance in his office and Harvey wasn’t sure whether she was still in town. If Mike was there, the need to talk to him was even greater. Gisella would probably be more than happy to comfort Mike. Maybe Francesca knew where he could find the girl.   
  
He walked back to his car and his thoughts returned to Giovanni. He would make him pay for what he’d done to Mike. Harvey would have accepted some sort of revenge from Giovanni. After all he’d been using the guy which gave him the right to be pissed at Harvey.   
  
But he should never have taken it out on Mike. That was a mistake that Giovanni was going to regret.   
  
As the outlines of a plan started to form in Harvey’s mind, he smiled. The arrogant bastard had been so pleased with himself that he hadn’t realized that he had handed Harvey all the ammunition he needed.  
  
He got in his car and drove back to the farmhouse. He needed to talk to Francesca.  
  
…..  
  
She was seething. Her eyes were dark with anger and her warm voice had turned dark and cold.  “ _Bastardo_! You have to make him pay, Harvey.” She made it sound like it was the only logical next step.   
  
Harvey looked at her intense rage and realized that there was a reason for the Italian origin of the word “vendetta”.  
  
She took a sip of her wine and slammed the glass back on the table. “It’s simple, Harvey. He hurt someone for his own benefit. It’s disgusting.   _Sono furiosa_!”  
  
He couldn’t help but smile. He had already picked up on the fact that she was furious.  He made a mental note to remind himself to never  do anything to set this kind, gracious, beautiful woman off. “I think I already know how to get that arrogant bastard to his knees. But I’ll need your help.”  
  
Her eyes lit up. “Anything.”  
  
“But first I have to talk to Mike. Do you know where I can find Gisella?”  
  
She nodded. “I know where she lives and maybe Mike is with her. But only because they are friends.”  
  
Harvey raised one eyebrow. “Well, not if it’s up to her. And to be honest I think Mike was a bit too pleased to see her again.”  
  
Francesca cleared her throat. “Yeah Harvey, about that...”  
  
When she was finished he stared at her. “You? That was _your_ idea? So she doesn’t...But why...” And then he realized that Francesca also had been the one that had pushed his buttons yesterday morning, causing him to stop hesitating and just go after Mike.   
  
Harvey shook his head in awe and smiled despite everything. “Woman, you are scary.”  
  
She gave him a curt nod. “I will take that as the compliment I am sure it was intended to be. Now tell me what I need to do so we can make that _cretino_ pay for what he has done.”  
  
Harvey told her about his plans and what he wanted her to do.  When he was finished she smiled approvingly. “I can see why they love you at Pearson Hardman. I will get you what you need.”  
  
Now that he had set that plan in motion there was only one thing left to do. The most important thing. Find Mike and talk to him.  
  
At first it seemed like he had simply vanished from Siena but when Francesca called Gisella to explain the situation the girl immediately set out to find him. She called around ten o’clock that she had tracked him down and that she had arranged to meet him at his house the following evening. But it wouldn’t be Gisella knocking on his door.  
  
  
…..  
  
  
Harvey got up early the next morning. He showered and got dressed. When he came down to the kitchen Francesca was already on the phone in what seemed a very agitated conversation. But Harvey had learned by now that what sounded like the onset to a war was no more than a friendly, somewhat enthusiastic, exchange between friends in Italy.  
  
When she saw Harvey she gestured him to sit down. She ended the conversation and looked at him with a radiant smile. “Good morning, Harvey. I am happy to inform you that I have all the information you need,” she said while handing him an espresso.  
  
Harvey grinned at her. “Knew I could count on you.” He wrote down the information she gave him  
and got up to leave.   
  
She hugged him. “Good luck, Harvey, and I expect you to bring him home with you tonight.”  
  
He smiled, picked up his keys, and headed for the University.  
  
…..  
  
When he arrived the first thing he did was locate Giovanni. He found him in his office. He was sitting behind his desk, the door was open. It was a magnificent office, high ceilings and walls covered in murals. The sunlight fell through the stained glass, turning the old stone floor into a mosaic of soft, sunlit colors.  It was clear that Giovanni held a position of power within the University.   
  
When Giovanni looked up, the surprise on his face was quickly replaced by a smug grin. “Good morning Harvey, what brings you here?”  
  
Harvey gave him an apologetic smile. “I came here to tell you that you were right. I have been using you. And I shouldn’t have done that.”  
  
Giovanni’s grin grew wider. “And now you want to know whether I am willing to give you another chance?”  
  
 _Looking in the mirror in the morning must really be the highlight of this guy’s day_ , Harvey thought and he wanted to hit him but he managed to keep a smile on his face. “Well, I really would like a chance to set things straight. To right the wrong.”  
  
Giovanni nodded slowly. “I knew you would come to that conclusion. Well, you know what?” He leaned back in his chair. “There is no school this afternoon, so why don’t you have lunch at my house.” He looked at Harvey as if he had just handed him the keys to Fort Knox. “I will text you my address. Two o‘clock.” He gave Harvey one last pleased smile and turned his attention to his laptop again while making a shooing motion with his hand.   
  
Harvey took a deep breath and pushed aside the need to grab that hand, twist it, and drag Giovanni over his desk.  Instead he turned on his heel and left.  
  
….  
  
Harvey left the University at 1:30 and steered his car to the outskirts of town. He drove a few miles east before taking a turn, and after a few curves he found the iron gate that was the entrance to Giovanni’s house. He stepped out of his car and pushed it open.   
  
The drive leading uphill to the terracotta colored house was aligned with tall, dark green cypresses.   
  
The house itself was stunning and at least a few hundred years old. Harvey parked his car on the gravel parking lot. He stepped out and took a moment to take in the view.   
  
Fields to the south were covered in sunflowers, still green now but with the promise of endless waves of bright yellow. The afternoon breeze  brought the sweet smell of fruit from the hills on the east side, citrus trees growing in long undulating lines. To the west the town of Siena lay painted sharply against the clear blue sky.   
  
Harvey walked up to the grand wooden doors, carved in intricate repeating patterns. He lifted the beautiful copper doorknocker and let it fall back.   
  
After a few minutes the door swung open and he was greeted by Giovanni. “Harvey, come in.”  
  
Harvey stepped inside the house and couldn’t help but be impressed by it. The stairway was made out of marble and the walls were covered by paintings from ancient  masters. Although the shutters were closed and the sunlight only filtered through, the house was light and airy, because of the large rooms and the use of delicate light blues and soft creamy shades of white on the walls.   
  
He followed Giovanni to the back of the house. There was a kitchen big enough to host a party for thirty people. Giovanni opened the doors leading to the garden and Harvey stepped outside.   
  
The view up here was even more stunning than the one from the front of the house. The hill upon which the house was built sloped down into a valley where a few small farm houses were scattered. The only sound was the whistling of birds and the air was thick with the smell of roses blooming abundantly all over the garden.  
  
Giovanni gestured to a table that was set up underneath an old oak tree that provided enough shade to make it very pleasant to sit there, even on a hot day.  
  
Harvey sat down and waited for Giovanni to pour the wine. When he picked up the glass, swirled the red liquid in it, and inhaled the delicious, full smell while taking in the view, he almost regretted what he had to do.   
  
Giovanni sat down in the chair opposite of him. “Want to have lunch first or do you prefer to eat after sex?”  
  
Harvey took a sip from his wine before putting his glass down. “How about Antonello? Does he like his lunch before or afterwards? Or Giancarlo? Or shouldn’t I ask their wives? Maybe interesting to see if their eating habits also change when they are with you or that the changes are limited to their sexual preferences.”  
  
Giovanni’s eyes widened in shock. “How do you--”  
  
“You were the one who couldn’t wait to rub it in that you had substantial influence. How difficult do you think it was to find out who the board members were that, and I quote ‘ _scream murder at the top of their lungs when talking about homosexualty’_? After that I only had to find out which ones you slept with. Never underestimate the power of gossip, Giovanni. If you dig deep enough, some truth will always surface between all of the speculation.”  
  
Giovanni had his eyes closed and Harvey could almost hear him think. “You have no proof. It’s your word against mine.”   
  
Harvey nodded slowly while taking another sip of his wine. “True. But you know what, unlike you, I have nothing to lose. I am getting on a plane back to New York where everybody knows I’m gay and they really don’t give a shit.  See, I handle million dollar cases on a daily basis, Giovanni. And all they want is for me to win. And I do. Every single fucking time.   
  
“So I can afford to make a scene. And believe me, I _will_ make a scene. So loud that the whole town will hear it. And that includes the beloved wives. Maybe my students could learn something from a lecture on the principles of leverage and blackmail, and don’t I have an example to paint that picture. See Giovanni, I can afford to scream from the top of _my_ lungs.”  
  
Giovanni wanted to protest but Harvey gestured him to shut up. “And as far as Mike and I are concerned, we are in a relationship. So there was absolutely nothing inappropriate about it. Even these people don’t believe you have to be married nowadays to be able to sleep together.”  
  
Harvey enjoyed his wine while watching Giovanni struggle for a way out.   
  
There was none. And he knew it. “What do you want?”  
  
Harvey smiled. “You are going to go back and tell them you made a stupid mistake. Mike and I are a couple and you couldn’t be happier for us. You will tell them to accept it. And you will be the one who will go down on his knees to beg Mike to take his job back.” He emptied his glass and got up to leave.   
  
“Always a pleasure Giovanni.”


	12. Finally

  
  
Harvey drove back to Siena feeling a lot better. He did, however, need to update Mike on his new Facebook status. Harvey had taken a gamble on the relationship statement. He really needed to talk to Mike before Giovanni knocked on his door. He checked his watch and realized he had to wait another five hours before he could go over to Mike. He couldn't wait that long. He did not _want_ to wait that long.   
  
Harvey decided to grab lunch at Luciano's and call Gisella to ask her to reschedule her appointment with Mike to an earlier hour.  
  
Luciano greeted him with a curious look on his friendly face. Of course Francesca had told him exactly what had happened and the big Italian had wanted to drive over to Giovanni immediately to rebuild that pretty face. But he understood that Harvey had to handle this. Every man had the right to even a score himself.   
  
Harvey smiled at his friend and gave him a detailed report. Luciano loved it. “ _Oh mio Dio_ , I would have liked to see the look on that _bastardo’s_ face.” He grinned at Harvey. “You deserve a good lunch now.”  
  
While Harvey was enjoying his delicious lunch he made a few phone calls. There were some things he needed to take care of. When he was finished Gisella called to tell him she had arranged to meet Mike in an hour.  Harvey smiled. It was perfect. It gave him just enough time to run a last minute errand.  
  
He got up, thanked Luciano for the wonderful lunch, and stepped out onto the streets crowded with tourists once more. He knew his way around the ancient center of the town by now and he found the quickest route through narrow alleys and quiet backways. He got what he wanted and made it back to Mike’s apartment in time.  
  
When he knocked he took in deep calming breath. Mike swung the door open. “Hi Gisse--” His eyes widened at the sight of Harvey. The look of surprise turned to anger almost instantly.   
  
“What are _you_ doing here? Never mind, I don’t want to hear it,” and he tried to slam the door shut, but Harvey placed his hand on the door before it closed and he pushed it open again.   
  
“I need you to listen to me, Mike.”   
  
Mie stared at him, hurt in his eyes. “Why? So, you can mess with me even more? I don’t understand and frankly I don’t even _want_ to. This is probably all one hilarious joke to you but I fail to see the humor. Sorry.”  
  
“Mike, please let me in. It wasn’t me. It was Giovanni.”  
  
Mike hesitated, weighing Harvey’s words. Giovanni’s attitude towards Mike had shifted since Harvey had arrived. They used to be friends and Giovanni had always treated him kindly, but Mike could feel the cold creeping in every time Giovanni had looked at him. And he had seen something emerging behind those gorgeous green eyes that had made him feel uneasy. He looked at Harvey and there was sincerity in his eyes.  He let go of his resistance and opened the door, gesturing Harvey to come in.  
  
When Harvey sat down on the couch, Mike chose the chair furthest away from him. He needed to focus and not be distracted by how much he wanted Harvey. But as he sat down and looked at him, Mike realized that even sitting a thousand feet away from him wouldn’t make a difference. No matter how hard his mind was trying to hold up a guard, his body was already aching for Harvey.   
  
Harvey leaned back in the couch and started to tell Mike everything that happened. When he reached the part about him and Mike having a relationship, he paused.   
  
Mike had been listening with growing anger and relief. Anger at Giovanni, but most of all with relief that Harvey hadn’t betrayed him. And he relished in the account of Harvey’s visit to Giovanni. When Harvey suddenly stopped and got up, Mike looked at him in wonder. “Come on, don’t leave me hanging. What happened next?”  
  
Harvey stopped in front of Mike’s chair. He took his hands and pulled him up. When Mike was standing he put on hand on Mike’s back and he used the other to cup his face. “I told Giovanni that you and I are in a relationship. Which makes everything we do very appropriate.” Harvey smiled and leaned in to place a tender kiss on Mike’s lips.  
  
Mike melted. Every defense he had put up was wiped away. Harvey had defended him, had stood up for him, and now he had declared that they were in a relationship. Mike parted his lips to let Harvey in, wanting the man with every fiber of his body. “Harvey, I...Oh God,” he moaned softly as he felt Harvey’s hand slide down his back. Mike wanted to ask what else was said and if there was a chance he would get his job back. He really wanted to know but he wanted those strong hands to rip off his clothes even more.  
  
Harvey’s hand were on his hips and he pulled Mike close.  
  
“Bedroom?” Harvey whispered in Mike’s ear.   
  
They stumbled into the bedroom, and without breaking their kiss they hastily undressed each other.  
  
Mike's heart was racing. He wanted Harvey, he wanted Harvey to make him his. He was nervous but surrendered himself into Harvey's skilled and experienced hands.   
  
His dick was hard and he moaned in relief when Harvey unzipped his jeans and tugged them off.   
  
He reached for Harvey's jeans. He wanted to feel him again, taste him again. Sober this time and fully aware of what he was doing. He sank to his knees as he pulled Harvey's jeans and briefs down. He took Harvey's hard dick in his hand and pushed his warm and wet lips against the top.   
  
Mike loved the sound of Harvey's dark, deep voice, telling Mike to go on, to take him in his mouth, panting, the lust dripping from every word.  
  
He swallowed him as deep as he could and now that he was sober he could feel even better how much this turned him on.   
  
Harvey's hands dug into Mike's hair. He'd loved it the first time but now that he knew Mike was sober and that he'd used the word relation without either one of them freaking out, it was so much better.   
  
But he had other plans this time and if he didn't stop Mike this would be over way too soon. He gently pushed Mike off him. Mike looked up, confusion on his face. "Am I doing something wrong?"  
  
Harvey chuckled and pulled Mike off the floor. He kissed him. "You're doing something very right. In fact, you are doing it so right that I'll never last long enough."  
  
Mike blushed. Because of the compliment but also because of what Harvey didn’t say but obviously implied. And the thought sent little sparks of pleasure through Mike’s whole body. He had imagined this already numerous times but now that it was about to become reality he swallowed nervously. But before those nerves would kill the mood, Harvey’s hands were all over him, pushing him down on the mattress.  
  
Mike moaned softly at the feeling of Harvey’s lips on his bare skin. His tongue left a warm and wet trail on Mike’s chest.  And then he felt one of Harvey’s warm strong hands stroking his dick. He arched his back at the touch. When Harvey’s tongue made it all the way down and teasingly pushed against the top of Mike’s dick he realized that he wasn’t going to last long either.   
  
Mike reached for the nightstand, hastily grabbing lube and a condom. With a look of hungry anticipation he  handed them to Harvey.  “Please,” he begged softly. “Please fuck me.”  
  
Harvey groaned. The sight of Mike naked beneath him, his whole body aching for him, and the trust and surrender in those gorgeous blue eyes were almost enough to push him over the edge.    
  
He coated his fingers and lifted Mike’s right leg over his shoulder. He pushed his other leg up to Mike’s chest and pushed the fingers of his  other hand into Mike.   
  
Mike gave in to every touch. He  whimpered at the first finger inside him but his body adjusted immediately and he panted, pleading for more.   
  
Harvey pushed in a second finger and a third and when Mike was wide, wet, and willing enough he pulled them out again, which caused Mike to moan at the loss of contact. Harvey rolled on the condom. “Ready darling?” he asked, his voice dark with lust.   
  
Mike nodded, pupils blown, eyes almost black with want and hunger for Harvey.   
  
Harvey lifted Mike’s other leg over his shoulder and pushed himself inside him.  He growled like a predator who had caught its prey.   
  
Mike almost screamed of pure pleasure. “Oh God, this feels so good.” His body adjusted to the pace Harvey was thrusting into him, their bodies moving in the same rhythm.   
  
It completely blew Mike’s mind and he knew he was addicted to this man from now on. Every nerve in his body was sending little shockwaves of pleasure through him and he felt his orgasm built.  
  
Harvey loved the ease with which Mike gave in to this new experience. It was like they were made for eachother. Their bodies fitted together so perfectly and Harvey felt the mixture of lust and love push him to a climax like he hadn’t felt in a long time.  He locked his eyes on Mike’s. “Come with me,” he breathed.  
  
And Mike reached for his own hard, leaking dick and when he felt Harvey come it took him only one quick pull to come too. He called out Harvey’s name as he heard his own coming from Harvey.   
For a moment Mike lost touch with reality.   
  
Harvey came and felt Mike’s body tense up beneath him. When he called Mike’s name he knew he didn’t want to let go of Mike anymore. He wanted him to be his. It took him a few moments to catch his breath and regain control of his body again.    
  
He didn’t want to break their connection yet. He looked at Mike’s handsome face and when the beautiful eyes opened again and looked up at him with a loving smile, he felt his heart flutter. “That was amazing, Mike. You do realize that I  am hooked on you now?”  
  
Mike laughed out loud. “I most certainly hope so, since we are in a relationship according to you.”  
  
Harvey pulled out of him, got rid of the condom, and rolled on his back. He looked at Mike who was still panting, grabbed him, and pulled him atop of him.  “Yes we are,” he said, gently caressing Mike’s face.   
  
Mike buried his face in Harvey neck. “Can we stay in this bed for the coming weeks?”  
  
Harvey smiled. “Right, I never got to finish my story. It seems that Giovanni will be calling on you soon to beg you to take your job back.”  
  
Mike chuckled. “Are you making him do that because you know he will hate the humiliation or because you just can’t do your job without me?”  
  
“Mmm,” Harvey answered. ”Something about two birds and one stone.” He placed a hand on Mike’s neck and pulled him in for a long and deep kiss. “And now we are expected at the dinner table at Luciano and Francesca’s.”  
  
“We?”  
  
“Yes, darling, who do you think helped to dig up all the dirt to break Giovanni? If I would come home without you she would send me back.” He gave him one more kiss before gently pushing Mike off of him. “We better not keep her waiting.”  
  
Mike moaned but knew better than to ignore Francesca’s wishes.  
  
…..  
  
When Harvey parked his car at the farmhouse Mike looked at him pensively, and before stepping out of the car he put a hand on Harvey’s arm. “Harvey? What is going to happen in four or five weeks when you go home again? What about us?”  
  
Harvey smiled at him. “There is an envelope in the glove compartment. Get it out and look inside.”  
  
Mike thought that was a rather weird answer to his question but he did what Harvey asked of him. He took the envelope and opened it.   
  
In it were not one, but two plane tickets for New York.   
  
While he stared at it he heard Harvey’s voice. “I told you that Jessica wanted me to hire an associate. Think you’re up for the job? It _does_ require that you sleep with your boss.”  
  
Francesca heard Harvey’s car pull up. She glanced up to the sky. “You better not make me regret throwing you all those Hail Marys,” she said.  
  
But when she rounded the corner and found Mike and Harvey lost in a loving kiss, a smile lit up her beautiful face. At last the two Americans had found love right here in the heart of her beloved Tuscany.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! ;)


End file.
